The Street Life
by Samara-Morgan-101
Summary: AU. The Dursley’s abandon Harry on the streets and he grows up on the streets. At age 13 he bumps into his godfather and his adventure into the world of magic begins. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all relating characters do not belong to me. Characters that do belong to me are probably ideas from somewhere else.  
  
Tile: The Street Life  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Warnings: Um....power points and keys don't mix....OH you mean about the story let's see well there is a bit of course language, rape mention and drug and alcohol use.  
  
Summary: Totally AU. The Dursley's abandon Harry on the streets at age one and Harry is found by a few other street kids. Harry is raised by them in the rough side of town and lives life without knowing he is a wizard or what his name is. He doesn't go to Hogwarts but instead he finds out three years later when Sirius Black is freed and comes to find him.  
  
A/N: There have been a few other stories about Harry being abandoned on the street but this is my version and I hope it's a bit different. There is no Slash in this story, I don't have a problem with gays it's just I can't write slash and it's not my cup of tea. I would also like to acknowledge that I am not British and have never been to Britain so I dunno what it's like. I also have yet to meet a street kid so I dunno how they talk, I've made them talk very slang type lingo.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
Preface  
  
Harry Potter never knew he was a wizard. In fact Harry Potter never knew his own name. Why? Because on the night Harry was left at the Dursley's Dumbledore did not realize that while Petunia Dursley would have let Harry into her home, her husband Vernon would not stand for it. So on the night after Harry Potter was left on the Dursley's doorstep, he was thrown onto the streets of London to die. But he didn't. A gang of orphan's and runaways picked Harry up and decided to raise him as one of their own. That was when Harry Potter became Bolt.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yo Bolt wake up" Zazza shoved the sleeping boy.  
  
Bolt grumbled and sat up; Bolt was rather a skinny thirteen year old though very brown due to being out in the sun a lot. He had messy black hair that look as if it was cut with hedge clippers, which was partly right, they had been safety scissors. He looked rather filthy too and wore clothes that had been nicked from the Salvation Army bin. (A/N: I'm Australian, I dunno if they have the Salvo's there but bare with me here). He was named Bolt because of the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Cum on Bolt, we have to scavenge some food" Zazza grinned, showing his yellowed teeth. Zazza was sixteen; he'd been with the group since he was kicked out of his foster home at age four. Zazza was a dark skinned boy who was very tall.  
  
"Yeah Bolt, I'd like to eat some food this centaury" Blondie said from the corner of the room. Blondie was thirteen and had gotten her name because of her white blonde hair. She was very thin and she had an innocent look about her but was anything but. She was a fierce fighter and never let a male took advantage of her. She'd become a part of the gang when she was eight when she runaway from home because her father beat her.  
  
Bolt rubbed his hair and yawned. He was one of the very few of the gang that had been here since he'd been a baby. He had no story, he was found and they named him Bolt because of his scar.  
  
"I'm comin' 'old up" He said, getting out of bed, which was a tattered sleeping bag.  
  
"Rob and Mitch want us to get some breakfast and then go to the bottle shop, you know the deal" Blondie explained.  
  
Bolt nodded, Rob and Mitch were twenty-one, the oldest of the group. They were the leaders and organized everything. They all had to pull their weight. Rob and Mitch often sold drugs for a dealer by the name of The Shark. They made a fair bit of money for it. Bolt, Zazza and Blondie usually stole from the bottle shop and sold the stuff to the snobby kids of St. Stephanie's, a school that was in the upper class part of London.  
  
"What do we feel like for brekkie?" Zazza said.  
  
"Hmmmm........pancakes, from Zoë's are maybe?" Blondie cracked a mischievous grin.  
  
"How about you Bolt?" Zazza asked as they walked down the rough street of London.  
  
"Pancakes sound good" Bolt said.  
  
They walked along the grubby London streets until they came to a small café with a large neon sign that read Zoë's. They pushed the door open and walked in. It was busy, which was good, they wouldn't notice them taking the pancakes. They weren't exactly stealing but they were buying them either. Zoë's served a breakfast meal called the pancake pile. Which it was exactly, a pile of five pancakes and no one usually finished it, so they'd leave at least two pancakes untouched. That was when they usually sat down and helped themselves. A woman dressed in a grey business suit was just sitting down to eat her pancakes, Bolt, Blondie and Zazza leaned against the wall opposite her and waited for her to finish. Just as they had suspected, she'd left three pancakes plus one she'd half eaten. She looked like a woman who wouldn't eat a lot. She got up and began to walk out, that was when they all got on the table and sunk their teeth into the pancakes. They wouldn't touch the one she'd half eaten; they were not that hard up. Bolt loved the taste of maple syrup as it trickled down your throat. They had to finish quickly before someone noticed them. When they were finished they made their way to the bottle shop.  
  
"Okay just grab whatever you can, don't look for the best stuff" Zazza told them  
  
"Zaz, we've been doing this for about two years, I think we know how to do it" Blondie remarked.  
  
Bolt laughed and Zazza punched him. "Shut up Bolt"  
  
"Are we going to have Blondie distract them or are we just going to grab some and run?" Bolt asked as they grew nearer.  
  
"Depends who's on" Zazza said.  
  
The bottle shop was actually a large shed that you'd drive into, get out, pick up a case of what you wanted, paid for it and drove off. They were too ways they'd get some alcohol, they'd either get Blondie to distract the cashier and they could take a fair few cases and put them in the alley behind the shop until Blondie finished or they would all grab a case each and run for their lives. Blondie was currently looking around the corner to see who was working.  
  
"It's the guy from last week, I guess we're running" Blondie said  
  
Bolt, Zazza and Blondie walked over casually to some cases and with one swift movement they each grabbed a case each and ran. They ran down the street for a few meters until they were positive no one had seen them. Then they began the long hike to St. Stephanie's.  
  
"It's weird we didn't get caught this time and usually someone sees us" Blondie said  
  
"Maybe people are getting stupider or something" Zazza suggested  
  
Bolt rolled his eyes "Dude you need to go to school, Stupider isn't a word"  
  
"Yeah it is" Zazza argued  
  
Blondie rolled her eyes as the two of them continued to argue about whether or not it was a word. You could tell when they had left the dodgy part of London, the buildings weren't falling apart and people were better dressed. They stuck out like soar thumbs in the upper class part of London, they were getting a few nasty glares as they walked through the city but they didn't seem to care. The school year had started about a week ago and already the stuck up snobs of St. Stephanie's wanted to get drunk already. Stopping outside the school walls, Bolt got on Zazza's shoulders and looked over the large grey brick wall. He seemed to be waving at someone then he jumped down.  
  
"Mannford saw me, him and his gang are coming" Bolt said.  
  
"What you got?" A large head said over the fence.  
  
Blondie looked at the cases, "cheap shit beer, vodka and brandy"  
  
"How much you asking?" The boy asked  
  
"Twenty for the beer, thirty five for the brandy and forty five for the vodka" Blondie answered.  
  
The boy whispered to someone on the other side of the fence then looked back at them.  
  
"I'll take the Vodka and the beer" He said gruffly.  
  
"Know anyone who'd want brandy?" Zazza asked  
  
"Yeah, Jill and her friends" the boy answered  
  
"Pay up then call 'em over" Blondie said  
  
The boy handed Bolt some notes and he passed them to Zazza, Bolt couldn't count. Blondie passed the two cases to them and they disappeared for a while. Soon a nasty looking red head had appeared  
  
"You got some brandy?" she asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"How much you want?" she asked  
  
"Thirty five" Blondie replied coolly  
  
The girl handed over the notes and she took the case.  
  
Zazza had counted the money "Good job, what do we do now?"  
  
"I need some new clothes, who's up for raiding the Salvo's bin?" Blondie asked  
  
"I'm in need of some new shoes" Zazza said, gesturing towards his mouldy sneakers.  
  
"Cool let's go" Blondie said.  
  
9999999999999999999999999999  
  
_"Azkaban is such a horrible place_" Fudge thought as he walked through the cell. He clutched his newspaper that he had been reading on the ride over here tightly. Passing by the dirty cells a hoarse voice asked "Are you done with the newspaper Minster Fudge?"  
  
He stopped and turned toward where the voice had come from. Gazing into the cell he could make out the figure of Sirius Black. "Are you done with it? I missing doing the crossword"  
  
Fudge looked so surprised at this, he sounded normal. He actually sounded bored. "yes here" He said throwing the newspaper in and walking off.  
  
Sirius picked up the paper and looked at the front cover. He gasped when he saw the picture. It was Pettigrew; he'd know that rat anywhere. He quickly read the article.  
  
_MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE DRAW  
  
Arthur Weasley, head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Prize Galleon Draw. A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, 'We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works for Gringotts Wizarding Bank.' The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend._  
  
Sirius stared at the picture, that boy, the one with the rat, he would have been about Harry's age now. Sirius looked at the date, Harry would be thirteen, he wondered how Harry liked Hogwarts and living with Muggles. Sirius felt a burning determination in him now, he had to show Harry and the world that he was innocent.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888  
  
So what do you think? Should I continue? Please tell me in the review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Well can I just say that I was BLOWN AWAY by how many reviews I'd gotten; I've never gotten that many for a story, let alone one chapter.  
  
Answers to reviewers:  
  
Eric2, kms-726, Strega, the vampire story hunter, General Grievous, loony, Thesilverlady, spacecatdet, craze-painter, Siriuslyfun19212, Mandy, Thewall, xyvortex, CrazyRahRah and SmacksKiller: Thank you for the reviews, they were much appreciated.  
  
SailorBaby16, Guest type person and ERMonkey, Queen of Insanity: Your questions were all very similar in asking about how come no one has noticed Harry isn't at Hogwarts etc, etc. Your questions will be answered in this chapter.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter 2 –  
  
It was if a fire had been lit in Sirius's mind, a burning uncontrollable flame that would not be put out by anybody, not even the dementors. It had been lit for a few days now and his magical strength was growing. He would find Peter and prove his innocence. The question was how. He couldn't exactly walk in to Hogwarts and talk to Dumbledore. It sounded so far fetched and the people who knew about Peter was only James, him and  
  
"REMUS!" He yelled hoarsely.  
  
If he showed Remus the picture, he'd help him, he'd show Dumbledore and they'd get Pettigrew and prove his innocence, then he could have Harry. Standing up in his tiny cell with an insane grin pasted on his face, Sirius transformed into a dog and squeezed through the bars of his cell. Then he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He ran past the dementors, then through the entrance and into the sea. The cold water made him feel even more alive and even more determined to find Remus. As he paddled towards the shore, he noticed that it was very early morning; you could never tell what time it was in Azkaban, it was always dark. When he reached the beach he continued to run, he was pretty sure he knew where Remus lived, unless he'd moved which he doubted, Remus always loved the countryside where he lived. Continuing to run further, he thought about what he was going to say to him when Remus saw him. Sirius went through his plan as he ran. He would get Remus's wand then turn back into himself and show him the picture. Then Remus would believe him then they'd go back to Hogwarts, get the boy to give them the rat and they would reveal him as Pettigrew, then he would be free, then he'd tell Harry how much he'd like it if he lived with him. It seemed foolproof, then Sirius reminded himself bitterly, that nothing was foolproof, he'd thought that having Pettigrew as a secret keeper was foolproof and look how wrong he was about that.  
  
NO! Sirius's mind screamed, don't think about that, think about Harry and being free. Think about how James and Lily wanted you to have Harry. Think about what you are going to do when you are free. With these happy thoughts in his head, Sirius continued to run for Remus's home.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
No matter how many times Bolt told himself that no one was out there that wanted him, he continued to hope. Maybe someone would see him and say that he looked just like one of his parents or that they knew him because of his scar. He didn't do it very often anymore but when he was younger he used to always think about it. Nowadays those thoughts would just pop into his head when he saw a family together, all happy and smiles. He'd usually made a remark saying how corny it all was but inside he felt the deepest hurt. Today he was in the middle of London, wandering around 'shopping' with Zazza and Blondie. They usually stole clothes and other things, the money they'd get from selling the alcohol and drugs usually went to food and shelter. They'd become very proficient in shoplifting. They would walk around with a large backpack and stuff clothes and other things into it while avoiding the security cameras. One of them would go outside and the other would stand near the entrance pretending to look at something, then they'd drop the bag and kick it though the doors and the alarm would be set off but no one would notice the bag and the person outside would pick it up. It was a good way to get new clothes but they preferred not to do it very often because if they got caught they would ask for names and a lot of them were runaways. Like Blondie. Bolt often did the stealing so that when they'd ask for his name, he'd just say Bolt. So far they had stolen a baseball cap each, a couple of pairs of jeans, a few shirts and a cheap watch. They were hoping to steal some shoes before the day was out. Bolt walked in to the shoe store with the backpack, they'd emptied it out before each go. He looked to see where the security cameras were, there was one in the corned of the shop but there were no alarms to walk through. Pretending to browse around he slipped three pairs of sneakers into his bag then walked out. He met Blondie and Zazza down an alley a block from the centre of town.  
  
"So did you get them?" Zazza asked  
  
Bolt pulled out the sneakers, they were red with white laces.  
  
"Great, they'll go with my new baseball cap" Blondie laughed  
  
Bolt smiled, Blondie was always like that, joking about fashion and other things that she couldn't care less about.  
  
Blondie put the other clothes that she'd been holding into the bag.  
  
"Well I quite enjoyed that shopping trip" Zazza said as they walked out of the alley.  
  
Blondie rolled her eyes, "you didn't do nothing, Bolt did all the work"  
  
"HEY!" Zazza exclaimed "I did do some work thank you very much!"  
  
"Carrying the backpack isn't work Zazza" Bolt remarked  
  
"Oh, so you ganging up on me now are ya? Come on I'll fight ya"  
  
There was a moment of silence before they all burst out laughing.  
  
"Zazza you fool!" Blondie said between laughs  
  
"Shut up, I could take you any day" Zazza said, though he didn't mean it, Blondie by far was the best fighter.  
  
"We better get back, Rob and Mitch want to talk to us all about something" Blondie said  
  
"Yeah alright I'm comin'" Zazza said  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Remus Lupin couldn't believe it; Sirius had escaped Azkaban. This was another slap in the face for him. First he looses James and Lily, then Harry is killed by his stupid relatives now this. The question was; what was Sirius after? Harry was dead and it was all Dumbledore's fault. If he'd realized that Harry's relatives wanted Harry as much as a hole in the head, he wouldn't have been abandoned and died on the street. It had been announced three years ago that Harry Potter was dead. Remus still remembered the day he found out.  
  
_Flashback_  
  
Remus had just made breakfast and sat down to his table when he saw the daily prophet.  
  
THE BOY WHO LIVED DEAD  
  
_Harry Potter aka the boy who lived is dead. It was announced by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"It gives me great sadness to say that Harry Potter is dead and has been for the past ten years" Dumbledore says with great emotion in his voice.  
  
According to sources, Harry Potter was abandoned to die on the streets they day after his relatives, Petunia and Vernon Durlsey, were given custody of him. This was unknown until Harry Potter was sent his Hogwarts letter and no reply was given. Knowing this would happen, Rebus Hagrid was sent to retrieve Harry, only to hear the awful news.  
  
"It was terrible, I went there and asked where Harry was and they told me he was dead" Hagrid says as he shakes with sobs.  
  
This is indeed a horrible blow for the wizarding world and it also wants use to question Dumbledore on how he could not be aware of the boys death.  
  
_Remus had dropped his coffee and ran to the fireplace and flooed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!" He roared as soon as he came in.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk talking to a pair of red headed students. He quietly told them to go back to class. They walked out, never taking their eyes off him. He was white with rage.  
  
"Remus I—"  
  
"NO DUMBLEDORE! IT WAS BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU WOULDN'T LET ME HAVE CUSTODY OF HIM, BUT I COULD UNDERSTAND BUT HOW COULD YOU NOT REALIZE HE WAS DEAD!" he yelled  
  
Dumbledore took a deep breath and said "I'm sorry Remus, I thought Petunia would have the decently to have kept him, obviously I was wrong"  
  
"You're damn right" He grumbled  
  
Dumbledore looked at him with sadness in his eyes and said "I'm sorry Remus, I'm only human"  
  
_End Flashback_  
  
Sighing, he looked at the time. It was way past midnight. He stood up and headed for the bedroom. He lived in a very small country cottage in a rural country area. There were only two very small bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and small living area. He'd lived there for such a long time. He loved it there, so much better than London. The neighbours are so far away they can't hear the sounds of the werewolf transformation. Lying down on the bed Remus closed his eye, the face of Sirius Black haunting his dreams.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
A woman with long red hair and green eyes looked down on him. She was cooing to him, from what he could tell he was in a cot. Then a man with extremely unruly hair and round dorky glasses ran beside the woman. His face was panic stricken and he started to yell something to her. The woman picked him up and started to make for the door when a large green light blasted the door down. The woman was screaming at someone and then a large amount of green light filled his vision.  
  
Bolt's eye's flew open. He often had this dream. He sometimes wondered if those were his parents but it didn't make sense. His parents had abandoned him on the street, what the hell did green light have anything to do with it. Bolt fell back and drifted into a light sleep.  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000  
  
A large bang woke Remus with a start. He wondered what it could be; reaching over for his wand he soon realized it was missing. He got out of bed and hurried down to the kitchen. When he reached the doorway he couldn't believe his eyes. There standing in the middle of his small kitchen stood Sirius Black with his wand pointing at him.  
  
"Hello Remus" He said with an insane smile.  
  
"Sirius" Remus spat the name  
  
"I've come to prove my innocence" he said  
  
"What innocence! you betrayed them full stop!" Remus felt the anger rising in his body.  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No, Peter was the secret keeper and it was him who betrayed Lily and James, I cornered him in the street and he transformed into a rat. I know how insane it sounds but I have proof" he lay the picture on the table. Remus slowly made his way towards the table without taking his eyes of Sirius and looked at the picture and gasped. There on the boys shoulder was a rat, Pettigrew. Remus looked up at Sirius. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Sirius smiled widened "Go to Hogwarts and explain everything to Dumbledore, then we can reveal Pettigrew and it'll prove I'm innocent"  
  
"I'll wait until tomorrow, you can take the couch" he said  
  
Sirius nodded and asked "Can I have something to eat; I haven't eaten since I left Azkaban"  
  
Remus nodded and went towards the cupboard "I don't have that much, is cheese and crackers okay?"  
  
Sirius nodded and sat down at the table. When Remus placed the plate in front of him he mumbled "Thank you"  
  
Remus said nothing and sat down and drank a cup of tea he'd conjured for himself. After a good ten minute period of siting in silence Remus piped up "I'm sorry"  
  
Sirius jumped "what?"  
  
"I'm sorry for thinking you were the traitor"  
  
Sirius shook his head "I'm sorry for thinking _you_ were the traitor"  
  
Remus smiled "Forgive me?"  
  
Sirius nodded and said "Cheese never tasted so good"  
  
The two of them looked at each other and laughed. The laughter continued long into the night.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Is it crap? A work of art? Please tell me in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

A/N: Bolt aka Harry isn't much in this chapter and he won't be in the next one much until the end when he mets a dog. (Anyone who can't get this clue is pretty dense)  
  
Thanks to the following reviewers. Your reviews are very much appreciated and I am very grateful, (as you can tell my stories don't usually get that many reviews).  
  
Samara Morgan-ring

The Vampire story hunter

Squirrelstakingovertheworld

Nikki Evans

Goldengirl

Squigglius

Siriuslyfun19212

The Wall G

ODSPEEDNIGHT

Agnus Dei

LadyLilyPotter

Hermes09

Eric2

Ogryn01

Gentleone565

everest

Xtaci

Hyperbole

Writer Chica

MysticShadow

Little Elflet

ladyraebef

micah

Goddess of Flaming darkness

Cassy-australia  
  
OH! BTW to answer Gentleone565 question about the fic becoming a HARRY! HARRY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS HARRY!" and then Harry goes all good fic. It won't at least not at first.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When Sirius woke up his back cracked in pain. He blinked a few times to adjust to the light, Azkaban was always dark and it would take awhile before he grew accustomed to it again.  
  
"Morning" Remus walked in with a piece of toast in hand.  
  
"Morning. Are we seeing Dumbledore today?" Sirius asked  
  
Remus nodded, "You can have a shower upstairs and you can borrow some of my robes"  
  
Remus sat down next to Sirius on the couch "What are you going to do when you are free?"  
  
"I'm going to buy a house and get guardianship of Harry" He said  
  
Remus's face fell, no one had told him. "Sirius, Harry's dead"  
  
The words had no effect on him at first then they sunk in. "Dead?" He asked, much more hoarsely.  
  
Remus nodded "His Aunt, Lily's sister, abandoned him on the streets"  
  
Everything went cold. Sirius felt as if he was surrounded by dementors again.  
  
"You broke out for Harry right?" Remus's voice broke him out of his thoughts  
  
"Partly, I also wanted to prove my innocence to you" He answered  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence and then Remus said "You should have a shower"  
  
Sirius nodded and went numbly upstairs.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bolt had always wanted to be able to read. It was one of the many things he knew he would never be able to do. There where a few things Bolt wanted to do in life but knew he would never have the chance. One of them was to be able to go to school, not an expensive high price snobby school. Just the local government school, so he could read and write. Another was that he wanted to know he had a talent, like music, art or sports. But it would never happen. He didn't realized how intently he was staring at the woman reading a book on the park bench until Blondie remarked  
  
"Jeeze Bolt isn't she a little old for you?"  
  
He snapped back to reality "What?"  
  
"You were perving on her which is seriously gross because she is like forty" Blondie said  
  
Bolt and Blondie where sitting on the empty playground equipment. It was quite early in the morning, about seven thirty. They were just hanging out. Zazza was with Andrew and Mick, they were a few years older than them and were into smoking, it didn't matter what they just needed to smoke. Zazza was trying to get some tobacco off them, he said he would like to try smoking and he said it shocked people when young teenagers smoked. Blondie was not having any part in it, she said anyone tries to take pity on her she'd knock them into next week. Zazza had told Bolt that smoking was what the real tough gangsters did. He was a bit sceptical about it at first; he knew what drugs did to people. But Zazza had assured him that tobacco was a harmless drug that was perfectly legal to smoke. He said it might give you cancer but that's not until you're older, like in your fifties and Bolt knew he wouldn't live that long. He'd be lucky to live until he was twenty five, either that or he'd end up in the slammer for stealing or something.  
  
"I can't believe you want to take up smoking" Blondie said as she sat on the swings.  
  
"Look Blondie, I don't want no one thinking I'm some pussy thirteen year old. I wanna look intimidating. Zazza says adults get offended when they see kids smoking" Bolt said, jumping off the swing.  
  
"Yeah, you guys will be real intimating, smelling like ashtrays and having fags hanging out your mouth" Blondie growled  
  
"Did you just say fag?" Bolt smiled  
  
"YES I DID!" Blondie snarled  
  
"Come on Blondie, it's not like I'm doing heavy drugs or anything. That would be stupid" Bolt reasoned with her  
  
Blondie sighed "fine, smoke all you want but if you even think about offering me one" She gestured with her fist.  
  
"I know, you'll kill me" Bolt laughed  
  
"Bolt do you ever wonder...." Blondie's voice trailed off  
  
"Wonder what?" Bolt asked  
  
"I was just thinking about it because my birthday is next week and all. But you have no idea when your birthday is, do you?" she said  
  
"No, I don't even know my real name" Bolt sighed  
  
"What do you think you would have been called?" Blondie asked  
  
Bolt thought for a second "I have this urge to say Jamie, I always thought I knew that name"  
  
"I hate my name, Millie, what kind of pussy name is that?" Blondie said  
  
Bolt laughed "You do know what Zazza's name is?"  
  
"Zachary" Blondie said  
  
"Yeah, that's a pussy name if I ever heard one" Bolt laughed (A/N: No offence if your name is Zachary or Millie)  
  
Blondie snickered "Maybe you're lucky by not knowing your own name"  
  
"Yeah I think so" Bolt agreed  
  
00000000000000000000000000000  
  
Remus stood in Dumbledore's office with Sirius beside him. They were waiting for Ron Weasley, the boy with Pettigrew, to bring him. Remus knew what would happen if Sirius had made a mistake though, they'd send him to Azkaban too but for some strange reason he didn't care, he had the feeling Sirius was telling the truth.  
  
The door opened and a boy with bright red hair holding a scruffy looking rat walked in. "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ah yes, I presume this is Pettigrew" Dumbledore said  
  
Sirius nodded, he hadn't said a word since he'd found out that Harry was dead.  
  
"We will see about that won't we" Dumbledore stood up "Mr. Weasley, would you be so kind as to hand me that rat?"  
  
Ron handed it shakily to him and Dumbledore place it on the desk and pointed his wand at it. A blue-white light came out of the end of his wand and the rat twisted around on the desk. Then limbs began shooting everywhere and soon a short man was sitting on the desk.  
  
"Hello Mr. Pettigrew, how nice of you to join us" Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
Ron's eyes were very wide and he had a very shocked look on his face.  
  
"H-Hello P-Professor Dumbledore s-sir" He said in a squeaky voice  
  
"Now Peter I was wondering why you are pretending to be Ron's rat when everyone thinks you're dead"  
  
"Because he was going to come after me" He said pointing at Sirius. "The death eaters because I had put away their best spy"  
  
"No" Sirius said "You wanted to be somewhere safe and where you'd hear any news on Voldemort's return"  
  
"P-Professor you have to believe me, I was scared. Sirius was always the one who'd do things that others never thought of. I knew that he'd escape Azkaban for me" He squeaked  
  
Dumbledore's emotion was impossible to tell to anyone in that room. His face remained calm but his eyes were different, more of an icy blue colour now.  
  
"Well if you would all excuse me for a moment" Dumbledore said, getting up and walking out the door.  
  
Everyone was silent. Pettigrew was still sitting on the desk, Ron still looked as shocked as ever and Sirius looked at his hands. Few minutes passed and then they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Soon the door burst open and standing there was Dumbledore, Fudge and three Aurors.  
  
"Pettigrew" One of the auror's gasped  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Yeah it's a little on the short side I know but I'm one holidays so I'll have the next bit up real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, yep, Sirius meets Harry, well actually it's Remus but Sirius is there and cuz I'm evil it's a cliff-hanger. There's a fair bit of swearing in this chapter, mostly from Harry being the lovely young man that he is.  
  
Thanks to the following people who reviewed. You all totally rock!  
  
NikkiEvans,

hots4harry73 ,

The Vampire Story Hunter,

J-MaC-29,

pr4,

Zombiegurl98,

Mikazuki Hime,

Eric2,

darkdestiney2000,

Kestral Akelaitis,

sunnysparkles,

Toria,

SilentDark,

anonymous,

Jellybaybee555

This chapter is dedicated to ZombieGurl98 who was my 50th reviewer and NikkiEvans, who reviewed my other story.

0000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After explaining the situation to Fudge and the aurors, Dumbledore asked what would happen to Sirius and Peter.  
  
"Well" Fudge began, "It's obvious that one of them is lying, so indeed a trial will be had"  
  
Most of them just nodded but Dumbledore persisted "When will this be?"  
  
Clearing his throat Fudge answered "As soon as possible of course! Until then I think it's suitable to put them both in Azkaban until the trial"  
  
"NO!" Peter exclaimed "DON'T SEND ME THERE! I WON'T SURVIVE!"  
  
"If Sirius can survive for thirteen years I'm sure a few days won't kill you" Remus said  
  
"Yes, well I think you should come to Mr. Lupin. After all if Sirius is proven guilty you will be off to Azkaban too, for assistance to a criminal" Fudge said  
  
"Remus will not be going to Azkaban with them but indeed if Sirius is proven guilty you will accept the consequences Remus?" Dumbledore said  
  
Remus nodded and Sirius whispered "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"You're innocent, I won't be going to Azkaban" Remus whispered back.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and Remus and Sirius stopped talking.  
  
"Since Sirius has been caught, the Dementors will be removed from Hogwarts" He said to Fudge.  
  
"Yes of course" Fudge nodded and whispered something to one of the aurors. They nodded and disappeared out the door.  
  
"He's getting a few Dementors to escort Mr. Black and Mr. Pettigrew" Fudge explained to Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Ron who was still in the room decided to speak.  
  
"May I go Professor?"  
  
It seemed most people in the room had forgotten Ron was standing there.  
  
"Yes Mr. Weasley, please don't say anything to your fellow students until this is cleared up" Dumbledore said  
  
Ron nodded and quickly went out the door. Soon the auror returned with two Dementors. Sirius felt the numbing coldness that he had endured for thirteen years come over him.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"I'm heading back to the place" Blondie said as Bolt and Zazza were about to light up the cigarettes.  
  
"Fine then, see you later" Zazza said.  
  
Blondie gave them a dirty look and walked out on the street. Zazza and Bolt were left in the small alley to smoke.  
  
"These cost a lot you know, almost half of what we made when we sold the booze to the snobs" Zazza said  
  
Bolt put the lighter to the cigarette in his mouth and gave it a flick and lit it. Inhaling he began to cough.  
  
"You never smoked before huh?" Zazza said  
  
Bolt shook his head "And you have?"  
  
"A few times, it's something that's just fun to annoy people. Shock value you know" Zazza said  
  
"Just to piss off all them adults out there right?" Bolt said  
  
"Absolutely" Zazza smiled, taking another puff of his smoke.  
  
"Here's to pissing off the world"  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
He was in there for two days. But it felt like two years. And now he was out again and standing in the courtroom, waiting for the verdict. The evidence had all been heard and Sirius knew he had the stronger case. Remus was there, he'd testified for him, confirming that Sirius and Peter were Animagus'. Dumbledore was there, along with the Weasley's. Ron had to testify about Peter being his rat.  
  
"Would the jury please raise their hands if they think Sirius Black is innocent" the booming voice of Madam Bones said  
  
Sirius held his breath as he looked at the jury; the hands of most of them were raised. He began to count them but before he could finish Madam Bones voice announced  
  
"I find that Sirius Black is cleared of all charges and that Peter Pettigrew is guilty of all crimes"  
  
Sirius's face broke into a smile as he turned to Remus in the crowd and he smiled back.  
  
"NO!" Peter was screaming. "NO! NO! NO! IT WAS HIM! HOW COULD YOU BELIEVE HIM?"  
  
"I hereby sentence Peter Pettigrew to life in Azkaban"  
  
The Dementors came in and Peter continued to shriek "NO! DON'T SEND ME WITH THEM! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"  
  
The Dementors took the shrieking Peter away and the crowd was watching Sirius. He ran over to Remus and threw his arms around him.  
  
"I'm free, I never have to see another Dementor again, I can get Harry and-- -"His mood suddenly dropped. Harry was dead. He let go of Remus and he just stood there numbly.  
  
"Come on. Let's have a nice night out at the leaky caldron" Remus said  
  
Sirius just nodded. He could feel a lump forming in his throat. As Remus and Sirius walked out of the court room they had a reporter in their face.  
  
"Hello Mr. Black. I'm Rita Skeeter, a reporter from the daily prophet" She held out her hand.  
  
Sirius shook it, trying to avoid being scratched by her two inch crimson nails.  
  
"Is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" She said  
  
Sirius nodded. He knew that reporters didn't take no very well.  
  
She quickly got her quill out and a piece of parchment. She sucked on the end of the quill and began asking.  
  
"So Mr. Black, what are you going to do now that you are free?"  
  
"I'm going to get drunk as hell after that I am not sure" Sirius saw Remus trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"Interesting. So are you an alcoholic?" Sirius noticed that her quill was writing on its own.  
  
"No, I just think a celebration would be good" Sirius answered  
  
'Is it true that you are Harry Potter's godfather?"  
  
Sirius felt the lump in his throat return. "Yes"  
  
"How did his death affect you? I'm sure that you know why he died because his aunt and uncle abandoned him—"  
  
"I think that's enough questions" Remus said suddenly.  
  
"But I haven't finished---"  
  
"Sirius has been through a lot, maybe you can interview him later" Remus said, leading Sirius away.  
  
"Thank you" Sirius whispered to Remus as they quickly walk away from Rita.  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Bolt found himself running again with a casket of wine in his arms. Zazza, Blondie and him were running from the owner of the bottle shop who'd seen them stealing the drinks. He would stop soon, they always did but this meant they had to find somewhere else to steal there drinks from. And sure enough after being chased half way down the block, he stopped shouting curses at them. They continued to run until they reached the place. They never called it home. It was a run down building in the doggy part of London. Crawling through the hole in the wire fence that surrounded the place, Bolt, Zazza and Blondie went into the place to meet up with two other guys that lived there.  
  
"Hey wassup guys? We're heading out on the town tonight, wanna come?" One of the guys, Jock, asked  
  
"Sure I'm in, wanna come Bolt, it'll be a fun" Zazza said  
  
"What the hell" Bolt answered  
  
"We're going to go to this pub we know we can get into called The Leaky Caldron, real weird place, found it last week when we were out and about you know. It's very small we didn't notice it until some guy accidentally pushed us in the door" The other boy, Lucky explained  
  
"Sounds like a blast huh Bolt?" Zazza said.  
  
A blast. Only it blasted Bolt's life to pieces.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
As Sirius and Remus sat in a booth at The Leaky Caldron, siping firewhisky, they tried not to notice the stares they were getting from the other customers.  
  
"Sirius I know you're upset about Harry but once you get your life back on track you'll be fine" Remus comforted  
  
Sirius just nodded and continued to sip his firewhisky.  
  
00000000000000  
  
"This is it, The Leaky Caldron" Jock pointed to it.  
  
Bolt looked at it, if Jock hadn't of pointed it out he would of never had noticed it. It was wedged between a bookshop and record store.  
  
"Told ya it was hard to notice" Jock said with a smile.  
  
Bolt, Zazza, Jock and Lucky made there way into the pub and went to sit in an empty booth.  
  
"They serve this awesome drink called firewhisky, strongest shit I've ever tasted" Jock said  
  
"And they ask for really weird money. Last time though we drank someone else's drink. We're going to do a run if that's alright with you lot" Lucky said  
  
"No prob, running is what we do best, eh Bolt" Zazza said  
  
"Hey the bar guy is coming" Bolt said  
  
"What can I get you boys?" the toothless man asked  
  
"Four firewhisky's thanks" Jock said  
  
The man looked a bit skeptical at this but said nothing as he went to get the drinks.  
  
"Cool, no asking for ID or anything" Zazza said  
  
"Here you are boys, four firewhisky's, that's two galleons" He said, placing for bottles on the table.  
  
"Um.....what food do you have?" Lucky asked  
  
"Whatever you want' he said  
  
"Well can we have a..........plate of chips" Lucky said  
  
He nodded and turned back to the bar.  
  
"Come on. Let's go!" Lucky hissed.  
  
The four of them quickly got out of the booth and made for the door. Bolt didn't notice the man coming out of the booth a few meters away from him until it was to late. He ran straight into him.  
  
"HEY!" The bar tender yelled.  
  
"RUN!" Zazza screamed.  
  
Bolt tried to get away but the man he had bumped into had a firm grip on him.  
  
"Get off me you stupid fucker" Bolt growled as he tried to get away from him.  
  
"Watch your mouth" the man snapped.  
  
Bolt looked up into the face of his capture and he fully saw Bolts face. His eyes widened behind the graying hair falling in his eyes.  
  
"Harry?" he gasped.  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
Oh yes. Evil cliffy. But the update will be very soon because I'm on holidays and I have nothing better to do than write. A few people might ask how Jock and Lucky, (lovely names) found The Leaky Caldron if they are muggles. I think that muggles can see it because how did Hermione's parents get in? Anyway that's my belief but if you wish to debate me on it tell me in your review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Sorry I have been a little slow with the update but I've had writers block and this chapter was very hard to write so it's probably really bad. I've raised the rating to R because of Harry swearing. And for all who weren't aware of it, it was Remus who grabbed Bolt (aka Harry)  
  
I MADE ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS! I'VE NEVER GOTTEN THAT MANY REVIEWS! So this is dedicated to Werewolves are people too who was my ONE HUNDREDTH reviewer.  
  
Thanks to the following people who were kind enough to review:  
  
ERMonkey, Burner of Cookies, Toria, darkdestiney2000, Goddess of Flaming Darkness, NikkiEvans, AJ-Wolf-AJ, Kristie, Krazy Jade, MerlinHalliwell, hots4harry73, bex, Lady Pallas (while you reviewed twice do you mind if I thank you once?), Night-Owl123, Sunnysparkles, corinnetkn24, Stinky-chan, Siriuslyfun19212, Hermes09, Gabriela13, SilentDark, Hp-Azn, Squirrelsaretakingovertheworld, War Mage Black, ZombieGurl98, Squigglius, Eric2, Sirius-Hotness, loser-me-ush, amazing typo, Tori, Aelita-Fan-426, Jeanne2, Pleaseupdate, selena123, Freedom isn't Free, Werewolves are People Too, Draco is my King

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Chapter 5 –  
  
Sirius has immediately come up behind Remus at hearing the name. He gasped, it was Harry, he was sure of it. He looked as if he was James double, except that Harry didn't have glasses and had the scar.  
  
"Get off me you bastard!" Bolt growled, struggling to get out of Remus's grip.  
  
Normally Remus would have told Harry to watch the language but he was in to much of a shock. Sirius's eyes were wide and his heart was beating extremely fast, Harry was alive, right here in front of him. Harry looked terrible, he looked as if he hadn't had a bath in a month and his hair had never been combed before. His clothes were worn and grubby.  
  
Bolt kneed him straight in the groin. Remus let his grip on Harry slip and he ran. While Remus was doubled over in pain Sirius went after him.  
  
Bolt hadn't looked behind him to see if anyone was chasing him and he wished he had when he felt someone tackle him to the ground. He yelled and tried to hit the person who'd tackled him.  
  
"Harry calm down, I'm not going to hurt you" A man's voice said gently. Bolt got a look at who'd tackled him; it was the black haired man that had been with the man who'd grabbed him.  
  
"Like hell you won't" Bolt growled "You'll turn me into the cops"  
  
Sirius shook his head "No, Harry, you don't understand, I'm—"The words were getting harder and harder for Sirius to speak as he held down so many emotions while holding down his godson. "I'm your godfather"  
  
Bolt laughed a bitter, sarcastic laugh "I hate to inform you but I'm an orphan, as in no parents! My name is not Harry either"  
  
"You are Harry. I know because you are the splitting image of you father but you have your mothers eyes. You also have the scar that you are famous for"  
  
Bolt said nothing for a moment, he remember wishing for something like this to happen when he was younger but it was impossible, why would his godfather turn up out of the blue.  
  
"You've got the wrong guy" Bolt said weakly.  
  
"No, you are Harry and I won't lose you again"  
  
Bolt was getting freaked out by the man's eyes. Behind the greyness of them, there was something else. Something bad.  
  
"BOLT!" Zazza's voice yelled  
  
Sirius looked up to see a foot flying toward him that kicked him straight in the chest and off of Bolt.  
  
"Come on Bolt" Zazza lifted Bolt up and began pulling him along.  
  
Bolt looked over his shoulder to see the man but didn't, instead he saw a large black dog.  
  
For anyone who was out on the main street of London that night would have seen two scruffy looking boys running down it being followed by a large black dog.  
  
Bolt and Zazza were almost at the place. Both of them were gasping for breath  
  
"You know I think it was a stupid idea to take up smoking" Bolt said as they took a sharp turn and ran down the side street.  
  
"Shut up Bolt, you're lucky I came back for you" Zazza snapped as they turned again into the dark street.  
  
"Zazza if you'd left me there Blondie would have beaten you up" Bolt remarked as they slid underneath the wire fence.  
  
"I could take her" Zazza huffed  
  
"You wish" Bolt laughed breathlessly.  
  
"Did anyone follow us?" Zazza asked  
  
Bolt looked down the dark street; he could just make out something turning the corner.  
  
"I think so, let's get inside" Bolt said.  
  
Bolt and Zazza hurried their way around to the back of the old building and saw a faint light in the back few rooms. They climbed in through the broken window into the old kitchen where Lucky and Jock were talking.  
  
"About time guys, we thought we'd lost you" Jock said  
  
Zazza and Bolt said nothing as they were extremely out of breath.  
  
"Bet you'd wished you listened to me now huh?" Blondie appeared at the doorway.  
  
"Yes Blondie, you are all god knowing" Zazza snapped  
  
"And don't you forget it" Blondie smiled  
  
"So was that guy threatening you or what Bolt?" Zazza asked  
  
It would sound weird if he'd said that the man thought he was his godson. So he settled for agreeing with Zazza.  
  
"Yeah he was threatening me for taking the drinks" Bolt answered  
  
"He didn't chase us though, well I didn't see anyone" Zazza said  
  
There was a black dog. Bolt wanted to say but didn't. He was still in shock from what the man had said. Godfather, no it was impossible.  
  
"I suppose you didn't get tea did you?" Blondie asked  
  
Zazza and Bolt shook their heads and Blondie said  
  
"Have some pizza then, we actually bought it this time though, Mitch bought it with the drug money, and it's an absolute feast!" Blondie said  
  
They walked into the main room of the place where most of them slept. Around the room were ragged blankets which mildly resembled beds.  
  
In the middle of the room there were about ten pizza boxes; most were empty but a few still contained pieces of cheesy cold pizza. Candles kept the light in the few rooms that they used. Basically they used the bathroom, kitchen and living area. The kids that were scattered around the room aged from ten to about seventeen but there were a few young kids. The younger ones had already gone to bed and most of the older ones were sitting on their 'beds' and talking. Bolt and Zazza grabbed a large piece of pizza each and headed for their corner of the room that they slept in. Sitting down on their 'beds', Bolt, Zazza and Blondie talked about the events of the day, oblivious to the fact that someone was coming through the fence towards them.  
  
0000000000000000000000  
  
Remus had no idea where Sirius had disappeared to but there were other matters to think about. Such as Harry being alive, it was unmistakably Harry, he had the scar. While Remus was worried about Sirius but Sirius was a full grown man and did not need babysitting. Sighing, he went to the fireplace; Dumbledore had to be informed of this.  
  
0000000000000000000000000  
  
The first thing Bolt heard before opening his eyes was Blondie saying  
  
"He's so cute, what are we going to call him?"  
  
Bolt opened his eyes; sitting in the middle of the room was the huge black dog surround by kids.  
  
"Bolt, check it out, he wandered in here last night, we think he's a stray, we thinking about keeping him as a pet" Blondie said  
  
Bolt rubbed his eyes and looked around; Zazza was still sleeping, with his mouth open and snoring beside him. The dog bounded over the Bolt and sat in front of him.  
  
"Give him a pat" Blondie said  
  
Bolt lifted his hand and patted the dog on the head. It wagged its tail encouragingly.  
  
"We're trying to figure out what to call him, I think sooty is a cool name" Blondie said  
  
"How about snowflake?" Jock suggested  
  
"He's black you colour-blind idiot!" Blondie snapped at him.  
  
"I am aware of that, I think it would be funny" Jock said  
  
"How about princess?" A little red-headed girl suggested  
  
"It's a boy" Lucky said,  
  
"How about dog?" a boy laughed  
  
"Yeah call it Black Dog" Lucky said  
  
"It's kind of stating the obvious isn't it?" Blondie said  
  
Bolt was only half listening to the conversation, he was staring at the dog and it stared back, after a while it gave Bolt a lick on the face.  
  
"Yuck, dog kisses" Bolt said, wiping his face with his sleave.  
  
Zazza snorted and then Bolt had an idea. "Come on doggy, lick Zazza for me" he said pointing at Zazza.  
  
Bolt hadn't expected it to do it but the dog went forward and licked Zazza on the face.  
  
He giggled and then woke up. "Gross man, what the hell is that"  
  
"That Zazza is a dog" Bolt said, trying to sound like a preschool teacher who spoke slowly.  
  
"Where did it come from?" He asked  
  
"He came in last night" Blondie explained  
  
"Cool, what's its name?"  
  
"Big Black Dog" Jock answered  
  
"We haven't agreed on that" Blondie said  
  
"I think it's a good name, here big black dog, come here boy" Jock whistled  
  
The dog trotted over to Jock and sat in front of him.  
  
"See he answers to it" Jock said  
  
"Fine, his name is big black dog" Blondie rolled her eyes.  
  
"How are we supposed to feed a dog?" Zazza asked  
  
"We just feed it leftovers, like we gave it some pizza crust for breakfast" Blondie said  
  
"What about it the day, where will he go?" Zazza asked  
  
"We'll let him wander around, he probably come back cause we feed him" Blondie answered  
  
"Speaking of wandering around, don't we have to steal some drinks today?" Zazza said  
  
"Yeah soon, I found a new bottle shop" Blondie said  
  
"I need some more smokes too" Bolt said, taking the packet of cigarettes out of his pocket and opening it to reveal one cigarette which he popped in his mouth and lit.  
  
"After what happened last night you'd think you'd quite for your health" Blondie remarked  
  
The dog looked at Bolt and gave a growl.  
  
"See, even the dog agrees that smoking is bad for you" Blondie said  
  
"Do I look like a give a shit?" Bolt remarked  
  
"I'm hungry, are you up for breakfast at Zo's?" Zazza asked  
  
"Do you ever not think about eating?" Blondie asked  
  
"When you can't just walk up to a fridge and get something to eat, you tend to" Zazza commented  
  
"He's got a point there Blondie" Jock laughed  
  
Blondie swatted him on the back of the head and they all laughed. Bolt's laugh was a little edgy, as it would be if you had a dog staring intently at you.  
  
000000000000000000000000000  
  
"So Sirius is now out in London somewhere looking for Harry?" Dumbledore asked  
  
Remus nodded "I think he was a street kid, he looked real rough and his language was a bit foul"  
  
"I see, so Harry was stealing drinks with a few other boys?" Dumbledore asked  
  
"Yes, he didn't seem to happy about being caught"  
  
Dumbledore sighed; within the past few hours it had seemed as if he'd aged a good ten years.  
  
"Sirius will not stop until he gets Harry; I suggest that you stay here until he arrives with him"  
  
Remus nodded and went to the door, turning around with his hand on the doorknob he asked "If Harry is found, what will happen?"  
  
"I'm not sure Remus"  
  
Remus nodded once again and went out the door.  
  
Dumbledore sighed again and sat down at his desk. After Harry disappeared and presumed dead, Dumbledore had thought that maybe the prophecy was wrong. Voldemort may never return. They had; had a close call with Voldemort two years ago, Quirrel was the last person most people suspected but Snape wasn't fooled and he had told him. He had confronted Quirrel in front of the mirror of erised but Voldemort had managed to get away. Since then there had been no word of him trying to come back. He sighed; it was one of those days where you felt every bit as old as you looked.

0000000000000000000000000000000  
  
"Is it me or are these cases getting heavier?" Zazza said as the three of them carried the cases towards St. Stephanie's.  
  
"No I think he's been smoking more than tobacco' Bolt laughed  
  
"You better not be" Blondie said  
  
"Who died and made you our mother" Zazza snapped  
  
"Technically your mother died so sucked in" Blondie replied.  
  
When they came to the wall they did the routine thing, Bolt got on Zazza's shoulders and waved to people over the wall. When Bolt clambered down a voiced asked  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
They turned around to see two policemen.  
  
They were so busted.  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
Yeah there's a small cliffie for you all, not as bad as the last one but still a cliffie.  
  
I'm going to exclude the chamber of secrets, I always thought it was the weakest story of the series my biggest question is:  
  
Why did Lucius Malfoy choose to give someone the diary when Harry was there? If he was so in with the school then he could have done it before Harry came and then succeeded.  
  
But he's stupid so Harry stopped him and in my story I blank it out completely meaning that Lockhart is still DADA teacher.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Hey I'm really sorry about not updating for ages but I've been busy and I've also been working on The Sorceresses Circle story which is my favourite, yet I get no reviews so I was annoyed also. This chapter was hard to write so give me some slack. I've also lost all the reviewers names so for the moment it's just thank you to all of you who reviewed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 6-

The police car drove off from St. Stephanie's with Bolt, Zazza and Blondie in the backseat, unknown to them that they were being followed.

He kept his distance as he followed. When he reached the police station, he saw them being lead out of the car. He watched as they disappeared through the entrance, then he ran back down the street.

00000000000000000000000000000

Bolt didn't know what was going to happen to them, none of them did. They were sitting in a holding cell in silence. They'd been asked what there names were but they had refused to answer. The police told them if they wanted to do it the hard way then they would.

Now they were showing signs of nerves.

Zazza was grinding his teeth together while Blondie chewed her hair and Bolt cracked his knuckles.

Bolt heard footsteps coming down the hall and the cell door opened

"Alright you lot, someone has bailed you out"

The three of them looked at each other. Who could've bailed them out? It could be Rob and Mitch, they probably had the money.

As they were led down the hall and into the front office they saw two men standing there. Bolt immediately recognised them.

The two men from the pub.

"If I catch you again, I will charge you got it you lot?" The policemen said sternly

The three of them nodded mutely and followed the two men out the door.

As soon as they were outside Blondie exclaimed

"Thanks so much! Who are you guys?"

"I'm Sirius, Harry's godfather and that's Remus" The black haired man introduced

"Who's Harry?" Zazza asked

Both men raised their eyebrows and said "He's standing right next to you"

Zazza looked at Bolt "No way! You have a godfather!"

Bolt shook his head "No, he's just some nut job"

Zazza was going to retort but Blondie had already started drilling Sirius and Remus for information.

"How do you know it's him?"

"He's got the scar and he looks exactly like his father" Remus answered

"Where have you been all these years then?" Bolt snapped

"We thought you were dead" Remus said, quietly

"Oh is that because my parents told you? Are you still in contact with them?" Bolt asked hotly.

"Your parents are dead, and it wasn't their fault, your uncle abandoned you after we gave you to him" Remus explained

Bolt began to feel dizzy; this was way too much for one day.

"So my parents didn't abandon me?" Bolt asked weakly

Both men shook their heads.

"And my name's Harry?" Bolt's voice was different, it was no longer harsh and dripped with sarcasm, it was weak and airy.

"What were you called before?" Remus asked

"Bolt" Zazza answered for him

"Interesting name" Remus smiled

"Yeah, um...it was nice meeting you and all and thanks for bailing us out but we have to go" Bolt said, his voice still sounding strange.

Sirius was about to go forward to grab Harry but Remus stopped him.

"We need to gain his trust first" He whispered

"Harry, how about you come to lunch with us, your friends can come to, anywhere you want to go" Remus offered

Bolt was about it reject the offer but Zazza and Blondie had jumped in already "Yeah sure"

"We haven't got a car or anything" Remus said "But maybe we can call a taxi if you don't want to walk"

"Nah, we'll be right, we walk everywhere" Zazza answered

"Is there any place particular you want to go?" Remus asked

"McDonalds" Blondie said

"Yeah I could sure go for a Big Mac right now" Zazza said

"Is it around here?"

Blondie shrugged "Yeah, about four blocks away"

"Alright then, McDonalds it is"

As they walked to McDonalds, Both Bolt and Sirius were very quiet. Both of them were in shock. It was quite a sight to see. Two men walking down the street in cloaks and three scruffy looking kids.

When they finally reached McDonalds the three of them went kind of wild in their food purchases but neither Sirius nor Remus seemed to care. As they sat down at the table eating their food a woman gave them a disapproving look and both Zazza and Bolt pulled the finger at her while Blondie snapped "Take a picture, it lasts longer"

The woman quickly rushed off and the three of them laughed hard.

"That really wasn't very polite" Remus said

"The bitch dissevered it" Blondie answered

"Did you see the look on her face?" Zazza chuckled to himself

"Priceless" Bolt took a bite of his Big Mac

"Are you normally this rude?" Remus inquired

Bolt decided the best way to get rid of these two was to be as rude as possible

"Hell yeah, actually we're being polite eh guys?" Bolt said

Blondie and Zazza had gotten the drift and nodded

"Is that so?" Remus asked

Sirius had barley said anything and was continually staring at Harry.

"Is a street thing ya know? No parents to tell us what to do or nothing. It's a fucken good life" Bolt had slipped the word in their on purpose to offend them

"Is selling stolen goods a good career then?" Remus asked, as if it were small talk

"Shit yeah! We normally never get caught, we've been doing it for ages, pretty soon we'll be old enough to sell drugs and get into the real money" Bolt continued

"Is that your life goal?" Remus asked

"Hey if it gets me money" Bolt smiled and reached into his pocket

"Could sure go for a smoke now, what about you Zazza?" He said pulling out the packet of cigarettes and putting on in his mouth

"Hell yeah Bolt" Zazza replied, pulling his own packet out.

Bolt was grinning at the look on both men's face. Bolt didn't realize that they would do anything though. Sirius bent forward and snatched the cigarette out of his mouth and crushed it with his hand.

"Hey! Excuse me those cost money!" Bolt snapped

"Smoking is an extremely bad habit. I suggest you don't get into it" He said simply.

"Screw you" Bolt growled

Sirius actually looked hurt from that remark.

"Ha! I'm not the only one who thinks it's totally disgusting" Blondie said

"You don't smoke?" Remus asked her

"No way! You get cancer and you breath smells like shit!" Blondie announced

"I see" Remus said

"Well thanks for buying us lunch" Bolt said, getting up "But I have to get going, we're going to have to explain to Rob and Mitch why we don't have any money"

"Yeah we do" Zazza followed Bolt

"It was nice meeting you" Blondie followed them

Both Sirius and Remus looked at each other and got up.

"Hey! Quite following us!" Zazza shouted when he saw them outside.

The three of them quickly ducked into an alleyway behind McDonalds. It was a huge mistake.

Remus and Sirius had caught up with them and both pulled out their wands and stunned them.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Yes I know it was short and Remus and Sirius were OOC much of the time but as I said it was extremely hard to write. Remember to review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See First chapter

A/N: Okay, I'm really sorry to tell you that Blondie and Zazza are not wizards and will not be going to Hogwarts with Bolt. Bolt isn't going to Hogwarts for a while yet. He can't read as I said in a previous chapter so he's going to have to learn. I'm also going to warn you that there is a lot colourful language in this chapter and I'm sorry if it offends you but it will go down as the story goes on.

I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. I love you all darlz!

0000000000000000000000

Chapter 7-

Bolt woke up to find himself on a threadbare couch. He had a major headache and felt very stiff.

"Where the fuck am I?" He murmured to himself.

"Harry, I know you are confused but please tone down the language a bit" A voice said.

Bolt cranked his neck around to see a tall man with long hair and a beard. It reminded Bolt of those "Santa's" they had at the shopping centres at Christmas. While his beard was perfect, he was too thin. That was usually the deal with the Santa's.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked.

The man surveyed him over his half-moon glasses and announced "I am Albus Dumbledore."

Bolt snorted "Nice name"

"I always like my last name better, Dumbledore means Bumble-bee in old English" He smiled.

"Good for you" Bolt stood up and examined his surroundings. The room was small and the furniture looked as if it was older than he was.

"You're in the house of Remus Lupin if you're wondering" Dumbledore told him.

"Who?" Bolt knew the name and then realized "Oh yeah! That dude who took us to McDonalds"

"That would be me" Remus had walked into the room, followed by Sirius.

"Where are Blondie and Zazza?" Bolt demanded as soon as he saw them.

"We took them back to that er...house of yours" Remus replied.

"What exactly did you do to us?" Bolt asked.

"We stunned you" Sirius replied.

"With your sticks?" Bolt raised his eyebrows.

"Our _wands_" Remus corrected.

"Your wands? What are you witches?" Bolt laughed.

"Wizards" Remus told him. "We're wizards and so are you"

Bolt laughed "No fucken way!"

"Mr. Potter, I believe I asked you not to use such language" Dumbledore said calmly.

"The name's Bolt, Dumbledork" Bolt told him in a cool voice.

Dumbledore chuckled "Okay, I will call you Bolt for now."

"So anyone of you freaks gonna tell me what's going down?" Bolt asked.

"We will try." Remus said.

"Alright, you have tell me the deal. No extended versions just the bare facts" Bolt flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms.

"You are a wizard and you're name's Harry Potter. We were friends of your parents." Remus began and Sirius nodded.

"Around the time of your birth there was an evil lord called Voldemort. Your parents fought against him and he decided to kill them and he did but when he went to kill you, the curse rebounded and he died. That was when you became The-Boy-Who-Lived. After this Dumbledore left you with your last remaining relatives, the Dursleys. The Dursley's didn't want you and abandoned you on the streets. I am sure you can fill in the blanks about what happened but we all thought you were dead." Remus explained.

"What about him?" Bolt pointed to Sirius.

"I'm your Godfather" He said.

"Yeah but if you love me so much why didn't you try to find me?" Bolt asked.

"I was in Azkaban" He murmured.

"What is Azkaban?" Bolt asked.

"The wizard prison" Dumbledore answered.

"Oh wow" Bolt suddenly looked impressed "You were in the joint, what for?"

"He was innocent" Remus interjected. "That's all you need to know"

Bolt shrugged and Remus turned to Dumbledore. "What are we going to do with him and Hogwarts?"

"I think you should home school him for a year to catch up and then put him in his fourth year" Dumbledore answered.

"I can't read or write" Bolt announced absent-mindedly.

"I'll teach him" Sirius said suddenly.

"I'm sure you'll work it out" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "Remus, I need to alert the ministry of the fact that Mr. Potter is alive and well"

Remus nodded and Dumbledore continued "While I have no problem with Harry spending the night here, I know the ministry will have problems because of your condition"

"Are you a leper or something?" Bolt asked.

"I'm a werewolf" Remus told him.

Bolt looked excited again "No way! A werewolf! Can you bite me?"

"I don't think so" Remus answered.

"Spoilsport" Bolt grumbled.

"I will try and make arrangements for a house and Sirius to take guardianship of Harry. Until then, make sure he gets settled in" With that a large crack was heard and Dumbledore disappeared.

"Are you hungry?" Remus asked.

"Dude, I just ate McDonalds, that'll set me for the whole day but a drink would be nice" Bolt said.

Remus nodded and went out into the kitchen. Leaving Sirius and Bolt together.

"So what were you in prison for?" Bolt asked again.

"Mass Murder" Sirius whispered quietly.

Bolt raised his eyebrows "How long for?"

"Twelve years" He answered, looking as if this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

Bolt looked mildly impressed "You went up a notch in my book"

Sirius looked at him and smiled faintly. "You look so much like James"

"Who?" Bolt looked blankly at him.

"Your father" Sirius whispered.

"Oh right" Bolt, despite what he'd been told, couldn't really accept that his parents loved and wanted him.

"You have your mothers eye though, definitely Lily's eyes" He continued.

"Can we talk about something else, like whether or not I am going to see my best friends again?" Bolt snapped.

"You might, we can always visit them in London" Sirius answered.

"I _might? _Excuse me but these are my best friends. These guys are my _family_." Bolt yelled.

"I promise that you'll see them again" Sirius told him.

"Promises don't mean shit" Bolt spat.

"I know you probably can't trust me yet but try" Sirius answered.

"How can I trust you? All I know about you is that you spend twelve years in the joint for mass murder. I may not be able to read but I ain't stupid"

"You can trust him Harry" Remus said as he walked back in the room and handed Bolt a glass of water.

Bolt gulped down the water "So you're a werewolf eh? Can I set you on people I don't like?"

"No. You're not going to be here when I transform" Remus explained.

"How about if you bite me?" Bolt asked hopefully.

"I will not be biting you" Remus said simply.

"Come on. You owe me something for kidnapping me. Can't you just bite me?" Bolt asked.

"Why do you want to be a werewolf?" Sirius asked.

"Cuz otherworldly creatures kick ass. A vampire would be better though, less pain involved and you're a vampire twenty-four seven" Bolt explained.

Sirius and Remus looked at him as if he was crazy. Bolt laughed at this.

"Waz the matter?" He asked "am I scaring the werewolf and the con?"

"We have name you know" Remus told him.

"You keep calling me Harry so I should get to call you whatever I like" Bolt told them.

"We'll try to call you Bolt but we may forget. Call us Remus and Sirius."

"Okay Remy" Bolt answered mockingly.

Sirius laughed and Remus frowned "don't call me that"

"Okay, Remy"

"Don't push your luck Harry" Remus warned.

"Bolt" Bolt corrected.

"I'll call you Bolt if you call me by my real name" Remus answered.

"Fine, Remus" Bolt rolled his eyes.

"How did you get the name Bolt anyway?" Sirius asked.

Bolt pointed to his scar. "That was the original reason. The reason latter was because I could run fast"

"Interesting, so you never knew your name" Remus asked.

"Nope, I always had a feeling it was Jamie though but I guess I was getting my dad's name'

"James used to hate people calling him Jamie or Jamsie. Lily used to do it to annoy him" Sirius smiled at the memory.

"Then he started calling her Lily pad" Remus added.

While Bolt was trying his best to not look interested. He really wanted to her about his parents.

"I hate to interrupt this conversation" Dumbledore had appeared again. "But the Minister wishes to see Harry"

000000000000000000000000

This chapter was very hard to write. I'm hoping they'll get easier as the story goes along. That is one of the reasons why I don't update as much. The other is because I prefer to work on my favourite story, The Sorceresses Circle, which is only getting about 2 reviews so take a hint and check it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: 200 REVIEWS! I GOT 200 REVIEWS! So I dedicate this chapter to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love you all!

Anyway, I'm happy you are all enjoying this. The past few chapters have been very hard to write. Hopefully when I'm over this hard part I'll be able to update sooner. I will warn you that there is a bit of bad language (as always) and Bolt moons someone. (I will not say who)

000000000000000000000

Chapter 8-

"Why would a desert want to see me?" Bolt asked.

"He means Cornelius Fudge. He's the Minster of magic." Remus explained.

"Okay then. Why does he want to see me?" Bolt said.

"I think he wants proof that it's you" Dumbledore said.

"So this cake guy wants to see me because he wants to know it's me? That's kinda screwed up" Bolt said as Sirius and Remus walked to the fireplace.

"Come here Har—Bolt" Sirius corrected himself.

Bolt got up and remarked "It's a fireplace. You light fires in there."

Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed Bolt by the shoulders and led him into the fireplace. Sirius grabbed some powder. Then whilst hold Bolt, he threw down the powder and yelled "The Ministry of Magic"

Bolt was laughing as he came out of the fireplace with Sirius.

"That was the most awesome thing I've ever done!" Bolt announced.

"You're easily amused then" Sirius answered.

Bolt rolled his eyes and looked around him. He had come from a fireplace on the left-hand side of the room. There were fireplaces on the other side of the room but there was a large line to get to them.

"Let's go then" Dumbledore and Remus had appeared beside them.

The group strolled towards the large golden gates. The man at the gate let them pass straight away. As they boarded the lift Bolt received many stares from the other occupants.

"Waddaya looking at cunt?" He asked a red-headed man.

"Harry!" Remus hissed at him.

"I'm sorry are you talking to me?" Bolt asked mockingly.

"Harry if you don't contain yourself I will put a Silencing Charm on you" Dumbledore told him calmly.

Bolt nodded but really had no idea what a threat it was. The lift stopped and two more wizards came in. Both stared at Bolt. To which Bolt pulled the finger at them. The two wizards avoided his eyes. The lift soon reached the destination and the group were off again.

"God you wizards are all freakin' faggots" Bolt remarked as more people continued to point at him.

"Harry. I warned you" Dumbledore pulled out his wand and waved it.

"Silenco"

Bolt yelled his outrage but no sound came out. His eyes widened and he launched forward to attack Dumbledore but Sirius and Remus held him back.

"Harry, we'll reverse the spell if you behave" Dumbledore told him.

Bolt looking dirty at him, gave him the finger.

"Ah Dumbledore!" A portly little man had come up behind them and outstretched his hand.

"Hello Minister" Dumbledore held out his hand and shook it.

"So where's Harry?" Fudge seemed a little excited about meeting him.

"Right here" Dumbledore motioned at Bolt.

"Oh" Fudge seemed surprised at his appearance.

Bolt barred his teeth in a dog-like way.

"Shall we go into your office?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ah, yes of course" Fudge seemed a little edgy around Bolt.

Walking into the office, Bolt took a seat and crossed his arms while Fudge conjured up some crumpets and offered some to the others.

"He doesn't seem to talk much" Fudge looked over at Bolt.

"That's because we put a silencing charm on him, otherwise you'd be hearing the language of the streets" Remus told him.

"Oh right"

Bolt decided since he couldn't verbally abuse them that he would be destructive.

"And he was in London the whole time?" Fudge asked.

"Yes. Your ministry team obvious didn't look very hard" Sirius replied coldly.

"We thought he'd be dead by now! It wasn't reported that he was abandoned until he was eleven!" Fudge exclaimed.

"You still could have at least looked instead of declaring him dead" Remus said.

"Be that as it may I—"Fudge's words were interrupted by Bolt kicking the door.

"What is he doing?" Fudge asked.

Sirius sighed and got up and dragged Bolt back to his seat.

"What's wrong with him? Is he brain damaged?" Fudge asked, eying him worryingly.

"I think Bolt is trying to be rebellious" Remus replied.

"Er.....Minster?" A shy woman pocked her head in.

"Yes Abigail" Fudge said.

"There is a mob of reporters here to see you" Abigail told him.

Fudge got up and walked outside, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius and Bolt followed him.

"Minister!" "Over here!" "Is this really Harry Potter?" "Did you lie when you said he was dead?" the calls of reports echoed throughout the hall.

They all gasped when the saw Bolt.

"Harry!" "Where have you been?" "Did you know about this?" They called to him.

Bolt did the first thing that came to his mind. He smiled, turned around and pulled down his pants. And the whole hall got an eyeful of Harry Potter's rear end.

0000000000000000000000000

Okay it was short but I promise that I will update within the next two weeks. I enjoyed that. If you can't tell Bolt is trying to be as tough and offensive as possible. He will calm down a bit but it's in his nature.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I'm not sure whether I'll make Bolt a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. So look out for a reader's poll soon.

Sirius was in a bit of shock, but he will tell off Bolt in this chapter.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You all totally kick ass!

00000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 9-

It was all over the daily prophet the next day.

"I can't believe it!" Bolt was grinning broadly. "My ass is on the front page of a paper!" He was referring to the moving photo of his rear end on the front page of the daily Prophet.

"I will never live that down" Remus groaned.

"Come on! You put that stupid spell on me so I decided to express my feeling with actions" Bolt laughed. "I think I'll keep this article. Then I can say I was on the front page of a paper!"

"You're going to have to stop this" Sirius told him. They were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast when the owl had delivered the news.

"Stop what? If you don't like the way I act then you can put me back on the street" Bolt told them.

"I am not losing you again. I made a promise to your parents (at this point Bolt rolled his eyes) that I would take care of you if anything happened to them" Sirius said.

"And you've done _such_ a good job so far" Bolt retorted.

Sirius clenched his teeth together and snarled "It wasn't my fault"

"Yeah but you're the idiot who couldn't escape prison for twelve years" Bolt replied.

"Harry" Remus warned.

"But it's not like I care or anything" Bolt rocked back on his chair "Bet my dad was a drunk and my mum was a sorry ass whor—"

WACK!

Bolt fell back on his chair with a stinging face.

"Don't ever call your mother that!" Sirius shouted at him.

Bolt jumped back up "Fuck you!" He screamed at Sirius and punched him back. Sirius stumbled back; surprised that Bolt had hit him.

"STOP IT!" Remus yelled.

"My father must have been a drunk or on crack to be friends with a stupid prick like you!" Bolt shouted at Sirius.

"I'm glad he's dead to so he doesn't see what a little bastard he has for a son!" Sirius yelled back.

"Like I give a flying fuck about my parents! From what you have told me they were bloody freaks!" Bolt was getting himself ready for another blow.

"They were the best friends I ever had!"

"Why don't you just slit your wrists and join them!" Bolt yelled.

"GET OUT!" Sirius screamed at him.

"Fine I will" Bolt marched to the door and slammed it shut.

Sirius fell back on his chair and buried his face in his hands. "What have I done?"

"He needed a telling off but I don't think hitting him was the best idea" Remus sighed.

"Did you hear what he called Lily?" Sirius asked him.

"I know but he's not going to trust you now" Remus picked up Bolt's chair.

"I promised them" Sirius said, more to himself "I promised them I'd look after him and look how well it's going!"

"I don't think Lily and James ever imagined this happening" Remus tried to comfort him.

"But I promised!" Sirius whispered "And I've never let James down before"

000000000000000000000000000000

Bolt had been walking along the dirt road hoping to hitchhike back to London. Unfortunately no cars had been spotted yet.

"Why did that stupid asshole have to live in the freaking sticks?" Bolt yelled as he marched along the vacant road.

He wasn't even sure where he was but he was getting back to London. He had street smarts; he could easily find a way back. Once he found the highway, he would be able to get a ride easy but he hadn't found it yet.

"Hmm, if I'm a wizard maybe I can transport myself to London or at least the highway" Bolt mused.

Bolt closed his eyes and concentrated. _The highway. I want to go to the highway. _

Opening one eye he groaned in frustration.

"I'm still in this fucking hole!"

He tried one more time and once again he failed.

"FUCK!" He screamed and continued to walk along the road. After a while he heard the sounds of cars. He began to run towards the sound and soon found himself on a highway.

"Blondie and Zazza here I come" he smiled to himself and stuck out his thumb.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was flying above the road on an ancient broom. Sirius knew it wasn't the most smartest idea since there were muggles about but all he wanted was his godson. He couldn't see anything along the road and he had the worst feeling, as he began to hear cars that Harry might be gone.....

0000000000000000000000000

"Thanks for the ride" Bolt said to a large woman who looked quite young.

"Oh no problem. You looked like you were escaping from something. Are you trying to get home?" The woman asked.

"Yeah. I was taken away from my family in London but I got away" Bolt answered.

The woman smiled and punched him playfully "Good for you son"

For some reason Bolt liked this woman straight away. Usually he hated adults but this woman seemed to know that he wasn't the most fortunate kid ever.

"I can't take you to London but I'll take you as far as I can" The woman told him.

"That's cool. I'm sure I can hitch another ride" Bolt grinned.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" The woman asked

"Yeah sure"

The woman turned on the radio and the music filled the car. Bolt sat and grinned as he cruised along the road. Unaware of the fact that his godfather had just flown right over him.

0000000000000000000000000000

"And then Sirius told him to get out and he did" Remus finished telling Dumbledore the events of the morning.

Dumbledore sighed. Harry was proving to be very uncooperative.

"Sirius is looking for him. He took my old broom, I hope he is okay" Remus whispered.

"Sirius is not stupid. He knows about muggle security" Dumbledore assured him.

"I sure hope so"

000000000000000000000000000

Bolt was walking alone again. He was a good thirty miles out of London but he knew he would be able to get there in good time. He hadn't seen Blondie and Zazza in a few days; he hoped they hadn't forgotten him already.

"Hey kid wanna ride?" A car had pulled up with three guys in it. A familiar smell hit Bolt's nose and he shrugged.

"Sure"

The door was pushed open and Bolt hopped it the car.

0000000000000000000000000000

"I couldn't find him!" Sirius raged as he walked into the room.

"He is most likely going back to London" Remus told Sirius.

"Well I'm going to be there to meet him" Sirius declared as he marched over to the fireplace.

Remus sighed "here we go again"

000000000000000000000000000

Bolt almost felt like crying when he saw the place. He would never admit that to another human being but he really felt like he was home. Climbing in the window he looked around the kitchen to see a few kids smoking. No one seemed to notice his arrival until he went into the living area.

"BOLT!" Blondie screeched.

"Sup Blondie?" Bolt grinned stupidly.

"You stupid fuck! What happened? We were with those idiots and then we end up here without you!" Bolt yelled.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Bolt laughed.

"Hey Bolt, knew you hadn't left us behind" Zazza came up behind Blondie.

"Zazza my man!" Bolt gave him five.

"Since Bolt is back this calls for a celebration!" Zazza announced pulling out a small wad of notes from his pocket.

"FUCK! Who did you rob?" Bolt asked.

"Since we got busted for selling drinks we moved on to pick pocketing which is much more profitable" Zazza grinned.

"So" Blondie grinned "Who's up for some drinks"

0000000000000000000000000

Yeah I decided to leave it there. But I kept my promise of updating within two weeks. It's getting easier to write now.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: I'll warn you all that this chapter contains underage drinking (guess who?) and an angry Sirius. ENJOY!

Thanks to all of you who review. They make my day.

000000000000000

Chapter 10-

It was a bar in the slums of London where Bolt was treated to many drinks.

"Are you up for another round Bolt?" Zazza slurred.

"HELL YES!" Bolt screamed.

"Another round for me and my friends" Zazza yelled.

The shot glasses were placed in front of them and they had a competition of who could drink it the fastest without their hands.

"This is the best night ever" Blondie screeched.

They were loud and very drunk. And soon were kicked out of the bar.

"STUPID FUCKERS!" Bolt yelled as the three of them stumbled up the street.

A car pulled passed them and they were honked at. "HI! HOW YA GOING!" Blondie waved.

"This is the best night ever" Bolt repeat what Blondie had said.

"This is the life, with my two best friends and getting drunk as hell." Zazza announced.

As they stumbled back to the house they had no idea that a very angry wizard was waiting for them.

00000000000000

Sirius heard them from a mile away. Though he didn't realize at the time that it was Bolt.

"HEY LOOK!" Zazza pointed when he saw Sirius. "It's that guy who thinks he's your god daddy"

"HEY YEAH!" Bolt slurred. "He's a wizard too. And that other guy is a werewolf"

Sirius marched forward and grabbed Bolt by the shoulders.

"You're coming with me" He growled.

"Where's the werewolf?" Bolt asked, as he wobbled from side to side.

Sirius was extremely angry and didn't answer. He just led Bolt away back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Hey you walking to fast" Bolt slurred.

Sirius ignored him and pushed him along. He also ignored the disapproving looks he got from pushing a drunken teenager down the street.

"Where are we going?" Bolt asked.

Sirius continued to lead him through the street until he came to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Get in" Sirius shoved him in.

The whole pub had gone quite and everyone was looking at him and Sirius.

"Ah good you found him" Cornelius Fudge walked over.

Bolt blinked and squinted at him while rocking from side to side.

"Harry, you're proving to be a lot of trouble and I think that if we just" Fudge didn't finish his sentence. As Bolt had just vomited all over his shoes.

"Sorry I have to get Harry home" Sirius quickly pushed Bolt over to the fireplaces.

"Sorry Cake, I'm not feeling too good" Bolt waved as he disappeared in a blast of flames.

0000000000000000000000

Bolt woke up the next day with a killer of a headache. "Fuck, what happened?"

"You got drunk with your friends and then threw up all over the minister of magic's shoes" Remus replied.

"Wow, I had a good night" Bolt stretched and yawned.

"Do you know how embarrassing it was?" Sirius asked clearly still angry.

"It feels like someone ran over my head with a truck" Bolt groaned.

Bolt looked around and realized he was back in Remus's house and had slept on the couch. Sirius was sitting in the threadbare recliner across the room with a foul look on his face. Remus had appeared next to him with a glass of brown gunk.

"What the fuck is that?" Bolt asked.

"It's something that will cure your hangover" Remus pushed it towards him.

Bolt shrugged and guzzled it down. It was weird but whatever it was made him feel heaps better.

"Now Harry, you've got to stop this" Remus started "We will make you a deal, you can see your friends once a week if you don't run away"

"What do I do for the rest of the week?" Bolt asked.

"We teach you how to read and get you caught up with your magic" Remus explained.

Bolt considered this. He always wanted to know how to read and learning magic would be interesting too. But he wasn't going to show them this instead he shrugged. "Make it I see them every Friday and I stay the night with them"

Remus smiled and said "That's fine. Do we have a deal then?" He held out his hand.

"Deal" Bolt shook it.

"Well then" Remus clapped his hands together. "We need to go to Diagon Alley then. To get you a wand and some books. Sirius do you want to take him?"

Sirius got up from the chair and murmured "Come with me"

Bolt looked at Remus who answered his unasked question. "I have to go to the ministry of magic and ask for permission for you to do magic outside Hogwarts"

"Do you trust him with me? Because he looks like he wants to kill me" Bolt said.

Remus chuckled "He'll be alright"

Bolt got up and went to the fireplace where Sirius was waiting with his arms crossed.

"I know how this works" Bolt snatched the powder and yelled "Diagon Alley!"

Sirius followed him and just before he disappeared Remus told him "give him a chance Sirius"

0000000000000000000000000

(A/N: I was going to end it here but I know how you all hate short chapters so I continued)

Diagon Alley could only be described in two words by Bolt.

Fucken Awesome.

And when he saw his vault he continued to be amazed.

"HOLY SHIT!" Bolt yelled. He'd never seen so much money in his life. "Is that all _mine_?"

"Yes it's all yours" Sirius grumbled.

"So I can spend that however I want?" Bolt asked excitedly.

"You can take some out now but don't spend it all" Sirius told him.

Bolt didn't care. He scooped tons of gold into his bag and began thinking of what he could buy.

"I should buy a car or maybe a motorbike. Yeah a motorbike would be cool." Bolt announced as they rode the car to Sirius's vault.

"I have a motorbike. It's a flying motorbike" Sirius replied.

"No way! Can I have it? I'll pay you" Bolt held out his bag of money.

"Hagrid still has it; I gave it to him the night" Sirius voice faltered.

"The night when what?" Bolt asked.

Sirius sucked in air between his teeth "The night your parents were killed"

They sat in an awkward silence for a while until Bolt saw the wand shop.

"So can I kill people with my wand?" Bolt asked as they made their way over to it.

"Yes but you get sent to Azkaban for doing it" Sirius told him.

"I can handle prison" Bolt said confidently.

"Azkaban isn't like a muggle prison, there are Dementors and" Sirius's eyes had gone hollow and he was gripping Bolt's arm tight.

"Okay, I get it!" Bolt yelled. "Let go of me"

Sirius had only just seemed to realize what he was doing and let go.

Ollivanders was smelly and full of boxes.

"Nice place" Bolt remarked.

"You think so?" Both Sirius and Bolt jumped.

Mr. Ollivander had appeared. "Harry Potter. You should have received you wand awhile ago but it doesn't matter. Which hand is your wand hand?"

"My what?" Bolt looked confused.

"Which hand would you hold your wand in?" He asked.

"Er....my left will do" Someone had told Bolt that there weren't very many left hand people so he decided to be different.

The tape measure began to measure him whilst Mr. Ollivander got out a box.

"Try this" He gave it to Bolt but quickly snatched it back.

"No, no, no. Ah yes. Try this one" He passed another to Bolt but once again snatched it away.

This continued for a while then he was given another wand and it felt warm under his fingertips. He waved it and sparks flew out the end.

"Oh yeah. Go me!" Bolt did a little dance waving the wand over his head which shot sparks everywhere.

"Curious" Mr. Ollivander whispered.

"What's curious?" Sirius piped up finally.

"Holly Phoenix Feather, eleven inches" He said. "It is curious that you should be destined for this wand since its brother gave you that scar"

"Harry's wand core is the same as Voldemorts?" Sirius was more interested in this than Bolt who was continuing to shot sparks across the room.

Mr. Ollivander gasped at Sirius's question.

"Please don't say his name in my store"

Sirius got up and grabbed Bolt and led him out of the store.

"What was that all about?" Bolt asked.

00000000000000000000000000

It was a bit longer and I'm getting over my writers block. Which prevented this chapter for a little while. I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: See First chapter

A/N: I'm not sure what I am going to do now. You will see Bolt learning magic and learning how to read a little but I'm mostly going to skip all of that. Now I am having a hard time deciding a few things like where this story is going so there are now two reader's polls.

Poll No. 1: Should Bolt going to Hogwarts be a separate story?

Poll No. 2: What house should Bolt be in?

Thankyou to all reviewers as I always say. I'm glad you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing it.

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 11-

"Spot went to the beach" Bolt read. He felt very foolish reading a story intended for preschoolers but Remus and Sirius had assured him that everyone read books like this when first learning to read.

"Spot played in the sand with his shovel" Bolt resighted.

"It says bucket, your not even reading the book you just looking at the pictures" Remus scolded.

"Face it I'm dumb and I'm never going to learn how to read, write and do magic by next year!" Bolt threw the book across the room.

"You're not dumb. You just need time to learn. How about I write a sentence and you read it." Remus picked up a piece of paper and scribbled down a sentence.

Bolt looked at it began to say very slowly "The....rain....in...Span...falls...man-l-y...on the...plan"

"You got a few words wrong" Remus encouraged "Try again"

Bolt clenched his jaw and said through his teeth. "The rain in...Spa-inn"

"It's Spain not Spa inn" Remus corrected.

"Fine" Bolt growled. "The rain in Spain falls man-l-y"

"Mainly not manly"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?" Bolt screamed. "I'm a dumb fuck! Can't I just get a job or something?"

"You can do this. You're just getting frustrated because you want to be able to read quickly and you can't" Remus assured him. "Now read the rest of the sentence"

"The rain in Spain falls mainly on the...plan" Bolt read.

"You see how rain and Spain sound similar and have the same ending? Well look a the last word"

"Plain. It's plain right?" Bolt asked.

Remus nodded. "You're getting it"

"How's it going?" Sirius appeared from the kitchen because he was making lunch.

"He's getting better. We're not reading the books anymore because he kept looking at the pictures and guessing" Remus explained.

"You'll be speed reading in no time" Sirius smiled.

Remus was writing down another sentence. "Read that"

"I am....sick of...reading....lets have....lunch" Bolt read.

"Great idea!" Sirius exclaimed. "Lunch is ready"

"What are we having dog food?" Bolt snickered. It was a running joke since Sirius could turn into a dog and Remus was a werewolf that they would eat dog food.

"Yeah absolutely! We have bacon and egg flavoured dog food!" Sirius grinned as Remus and Bolt followed him into the kitchen.

"We've been meaning to talk to you about something" Remus said as Bolt and Sirius began to eat.

"Look, I know all about the birds and the bees so you don't have to tell me about it" Bolt said all of this with a mouth full of food.

"It's not about that. It's about when you go with your friends on Friday. We want you to have fun but please don't drink or steal anything" Remus explained.

"What! Come on! Where's the fun in that?" Bolt demanded pulling out his packet of cigarettes which only had a few left in it.

"And we've also wanted to talk to you about that as well" Sirius crinkled his nose and Bolt lit the cigarette. "You aren't allowed to smoke at Hogwarts so I suggest you stop now."

"Hey you took me in with all my bad habits, you can't change me" Bolt blew the smoke on Sirius to annoy him.

"We're teaching you to read, write and do magic. The least you can do is not smoke"

Bolt rolled his eyes. "Fine. I won't smoke around you"

"After lunch we'll work on your writing" Remus said with a mouthful of eggs.

"When do I get to learn magic?" Bolt asked.

"When you can read and write well enough we'll start you on the magic" Sirius explained.

After eating lunch Bolt began to work on his writing skills. He knew how to write a few things but none were very appropriate for school. He had a feeling he was supposed to be right handed but he thought being a lefty was way cooler.

"I think we should start reading again" Remus said after a while.

Bolt groaned as Remus threw him the newspaper. Bolt looked at the cover and laughed as it was the one where he had mooned all those wizards.

"I thought you'd enjoy reading something interesting" Remus smiled.

"The boy who lived bares all" He laughed and began to read.

00000000000000000000000

Yes it was short but I am having very bad writers block at the moment so don't maul me. I promise that I will update very soon. Remember to answer the poll questions.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Thankyou to all who voted. I am keeping this as one story for now. Harry will go into fourth year and I've decided what house he should be in. Many of you had very good points and I thank you all for that. This chapter is set near Christmas which means its set about two months after the last chapter.

I have made it past 300 reviews so I want to say Thank you, to everyone who reviewed, voted and who just reads this. It makes me feel like I have talent.

00000000000000

Chapter 12-

Gilderoy Lockhart was a joke both amongst the students and staff of Hogwarts, though he didn't know that. To him his job was wonderful and the kids loved him. Walking to his office he noticed the large pile of letters on the desk. Fan mail as usual. Whilst he was opening them he felt as if someone was watching him.

Carefully getting out his wand, he waited. Then spun around and sent a curse straight at the victim.

Which turned out to be a framed picture of himself.

The curse bounced of the glass of the picture and rebounded the curse straight at him.......

00000000000000

_**HOGWARTS TEACHER TRAGICALLY INJURED**_

_Professor Gilderoy Lockhart was taken to Saint Mungo's yesterday for treatment after he was cursed by an unknown source. Lockhart has been a major contributor to the magical community by his writings and his heroics. Healers decline comments. _

"Did you read that Remus?" Sirius asked from across the table.

"Yes. I read some of Gilderoy's books. Not the most believable stuff." Remus commented as he sipped his tea.

"FUCK!" A voice exclaimed from the bathroom.

"We're going to have to work on that. He's going to get into a lot of trouble at Hogwarts" Remus remarked.

While Sirius and Remus sat at the table Bolt was smoking in the bathroom and his exclamation came when he accidentally lit a towel on fire.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" He repeated over and over as he tried to put out the fire with the tap.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius called.

"Fucken peachy" Bolt retorted as he noticed the large burn mark on the white towel.

"Are you smoking _again_?" Sirius was against the door.

"No, what gives you that idea?" Bolt asked as he looked for a place to stash the towel.

"I thought we talked about this" Sirius groaned. "Do Blondie and Zazza keep giving you smokes?"

"I said I wouldn't smoke around you. You ain't in the bathroom at the moment" Bolt said as he threw the towel below the sink.

"When we asked you to stop smoking we meant that you wouldn't smoke at all" Sirius told him.

Bolt threw open the door. "Do you see any signs of me smoking?"

Sirius marched in. "Let's see. It smells like smoke. There are butts in the toilet and" he opened the cupboard from under the sink. "You burnt a towel"

Bolt rolled his eyes. "All that stuff about pranking and everything you'd think you'd be okay with me smoking"

Sirius stood in front of Bolt. "Whether you like it or not. I am your guardian. When you are old enough you can smoke all you want but until then you obey my rules"

"This sucks. I thought you were cool." Bolt growled.

"I am cool" Sirius told him. "I just think smoking isn't something you should be doing so young"

"Well I think you should really get a girlfriend, then you wouldn't spend all your time bugging me or do you and wolf boy have something going on?" Bolt laughed.

"I could get a girlfriend but then I couldn't spend time with you" Sirius said.

"You spend twelve years in prison. The first thing I would have done when I was freed was get a hooker and screw her til the cows come home" Bolt proclaimed.

"You wouldn't understand since you are only thirteen" Sirius pushed him out the door.

"Are you bad in bed? Or are you palms real hairy from prison?" Bolt taunted.

"Shut up" He pushed him into the kitchen.

"He was smoking again. He lit a towel on fire" Sirius threw the towel at Remus.

He sighed. "How many times have we told you not to smoke?"

Bolt rolled his eyes again and sat down.

"I think we should ban you from seeing your friends since that's where you are getting the smokes from" Remus started.

"Oh no! We had an agreement. I stay here and I get to see my friends once a week" Bolt told him.

"You stop smoking or we will do something you will regret" Sirius warned.

Bolt snickered at the threat and they ate in peace until a brown owl flew through the window and delivered a letter to Sirius and Remus.

Remus opened it and read it. He let out a gasp.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's from Dumbledore. He wants us to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers!" Remus explained.

"Both of us?" Sirius queried

"Since we have to take Harry along and my condition. We share the position" Remus read.

"Wow" Sirius breathed.

"So let me get this straight" Bolt said with a mouth full of toast. "They're going to make you teachers at Hogwarts and I have to come too?"

"That's the general idea" Remus said.

"What about our agreement? Can I still see Blondie and Zazza while I'm at Hogwarts?" Bolt asked.

"Dumbledore wants us to reply straight away so he can get things sorted out" Remus read.

"What does it say about Harry?" Sirius asked, peering over Remus's shoulder.

"It says that some of the teachers have agreed to give him tutoring until next year when he will enter with the rest of the fourth years" Remus explained.

"So they are going to teach me stuff?" Bolt asked.

"Dumbledore said he will teach you some things himself but you will also be tutored by some of the other teachers" Remus said.

"Cool, so do I have to be in a dorm and all that?" Bolt knew a little about Hogwarts from Remus and Sirius's stories.

"I'm not sure. But we should reply" Remus conjured up a quill.

Bolt got up and headed towards the back door.

"Where are you going?" Sirius asked.

"Walking. Got nothing else better to do" Bolt remarked as he pushed open the door.

Bolt's real agenda was that he wanted to finish his smoke. He like having a smoke after meals. It was a habit he had gotten into. He walked along the dirt road he had walked along a few months before with the smoke hanging out his mouth.

Blowing out the smoke, he sat on the grass and put his hands behind his head. He could sit here all day. It was comfortable and peaceful. He chewed the end of his smoke and got a horrible taste in his mouth. It was another habit of his. Chewing the end of the smoke.

Looking up at the clouds he thought about hat he was going to do at Hogwarts to piss off all the people there.

Mooning he'd already done. Maybe walking around the castle and smoking. That could work. He'd also curse to annoy them as well. He could do something wild. Like pierce his ear with a skull or something.

He'd seen Blondie do it to a girl. They'd just used an ice cube and a needle. All he needed was an earring. He knew that there was a little town nearby and he'd stolen things a thousand times. He decided it then. He'd steal an earring and pierce it himself. His hair was also getting long too. Maybe he'd keep it that way.

Getting up he headed for town. Hogwarts had no idea what they were getting into.

00000000000000

Bolt turned up at the house an hour later with the earring hidden in his pocket. It was so easy to steal. It was what he wanted. A dangly skull.

"That was a long walk" Sirius remarked when he walked past.

"I was enjoying the fresh air" Bolt snapped back.

"I bet you were" Sirius grumbled.

Bolt had to look for a needle. He soon found one, well technically it was a nail but it would do. He asked Remus if they had ice.

"Why do you need ice?" Remus asked.

"I'm thirsty and feel like an ice water" Bolt told him coolly.

Remus didn't seem to believe him but conjured up an ice water for him.

"Thanks" Bolt said and rushed off to the bathroom.

They didn't see him for another hour. When he did come down he had a large skull dangling from his left ear.

00000000000000

It was a little longer. Can you all get the time frame we are around? Sirius escaped in late July/ Early September. The first eight chapters took about a month which made us around October and this one skipped ahead two months which makes us at November/December time.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated but I've been working on my Harry Potter Fansite which this story is on. If you are dying to know what house Bolt is going to be in or if he's going to get with anyone you can find it in my bio.

You are also going to see what happens to Blondie and Zazza in this chapter. They're not wizards but they're going to be around.

Thanks to all who reviewed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 13

Sirius had laughed when he saw Bolts ear. Remus had let out a large groan.

"So you like it?" Bolt asked.

"How did you do it?" Sirius asked.

"An ice cube and a needle" Bolt's ear was extremely red and it stung like hell.

"Oh god" Remus moaned.

"Where did you get the earring from?" Sirius asked. He didn't seem very offended or shocked by the earring.

"Stole it" Bolt answered with no trace of shame.

"So is that why you were so long on your walk?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I decided that I needed a change in my look" Bolt said.

Sirius was laughing. "Does it remind you of someone?"

Bolt raised his eyebrows. "What did you?"

Sirius grinned. "Well, to annoy my parents and to look tough and cool. I pierced my ear with magic. I walked around with it for about two days before my father walked up to me and yanked it out of my ear. It really hurt."

Bolt laughed. "You aren't going to yank mine out are you?"

Sirius shook his head. "I won't but I make no promises about Remus."

"Okay. If he comes near me I'll punch him" Bolt slammed his fist into his other hand.

"Thanks for that" Remus shook his head.

"So" Bolt grabbed a chair and sat down. "When are we going to Hogwarts?"

"In about three days" Remus answered.

"What about Blondie and Zazza? We had a deal, I see them once a week and I stay out of trouble" Bolt asked.

Remus had been expecting this. He had concocted a plan. Blondie and Zazza could live nearby in a muggle town with a friend of his. She was squib and it could work. The woman wanted company badly and Zazza and Blondie would probably like her. Blondie at least.

"I have a friend who they can stay with. This friend happens to live near Hogwarts." Remus smiled.

"Wow. Cool. Is your friend like you? Like a wizard?" Bolt asked.

"No. She's a squib. Which means that she was born to wizard parents but has no magical powers" Remus explained.

"You really think Blondie and Zazza are going to go for this?" Bolt asked.

Remus shrugged. "If they don't it's their loss."

Bolt tugged at his earring, it was becoming the thing he unconsciously did. "I'll talk them into it"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So you are saying we have somewhere to live near you?" Zazza asked.

Bolt nodded. He'd just explained the situation.

"Who is this woman? I've had bad experiences with people who take me in" Blondie was cautious. Bolt didn't blame her; she'd been through a lot.

"Wolfy said you can meet her before moving in. Come on guys, you are going to be right near where my school is!" Bolt pleaded.

Blondie and Zazza looked at each other. A home was a home and the two people Bolt was living with seemed to be nice enough.

"Fine but if that woman lays one hand on me I'll beat the shit out of her alright?" Blondie said.

"I knew you guys would come! I haven't met her but Remus says she's real nice" Bolt grinned.

"Yeah that's what they said about Richie" Blondie grumbled.

"I'll kick her ass to kingdom come if she touches you" Bolt said.

"Yeah me too" Zazza agreed.

Blondie smiled. "Do we have to go to school?"

Bolt shrugged. "Probably"

"At least we have been to school before" Zazza said.

"Yeah Bolt, what is it going to be like for you?" Blondie asked.

"I'll be fine. I'll just put on my street charm" Bolt winked.

"That place isn't going to know what hit 'em" Zazza laughed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dufftown? Sounds like a beer place" Zazza joked.

"Real original Zaz" Blondie remarked.

"So what's this chick's name?" Zazza asked Remus.

"You'll call her Mrs. Figg" Remus answered.

"What she like?" Blondie asked.

"She likes cats a lot so I hope you guys aren't allergic" Sirius joked.

"I love cats. So much better than dogs" Blondie remarked.

"Hey! Dogs are great!" Sirius said in mock offence.

Bolt and Remus laughed while Blondie and Zazza looked at them like they were nuts.

"Private joke" Sirius explained.

"Okay" Blondie shook her head.

"This is the place" Remus pointed to the house they were standing outside.

It was more of a cottage. It wasn't overly large and had a neat garden.

"Not as good as the place" Zazza remarked.

"Are you kidding? This place is fine you dumbass!" Blondie swatted him on the back of the head.

"Ready to meet Mrs. Figg?" Remus asked.

Zazza and Blondie nodded.

Remus walked up to the door and rung the bell. Bolt noticed that Blondie was nervous and he gave her hand a squeeze. She smiled back as the door opened.

Bolt's first impression of Mrs. Figg was that she was kind and a bit lonely.

"Hello Remus." She said smiling. "This must be Blondie and Zazza right?"

"Yep. That's us" Zazza exclaimed.

"Come in" She opened the door wider.

Everyone walked in and the strong smell of cats hit them.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked as a cat brushed up against Blondie.

"Yes thankyou" Remus answered.

"no" "nup" "Tea? Who has tea?" Were the other replies.

"Would you like anything else? I have cordial if you want" Mrs. Figg was obviously trying to make an effort. Blondie and Zazza decided not to give her a hard time. Yet.

"Yeah cordial would be great" Blondie said.

Mrs. Figg smiled as she went off to get the drinks.

"What do you think?" Zazza whispered.

"I think she's nice enough. I'm getting a good vibe off her" Blondie answered.

"Totally. She's seems pretty cool. You know for an old lady" Bolt agreed.

After having a drink and discussing what was happening with Blondie and Zazza. Remus, Sirius and Bolt left.

"When I get to Hogwarts, you know what the first thing I'm going to do?" Bolt asked as they ate dinner.

"Moon the great hall?" Remus asked.

Bolt rolled his eyes. "No, I wanna go to the kitchens and get a lifetime supply of ice-cream"

Sirius laughed as Remus queried. "Why are you going to do that?"

"Because you said that those elves give you anything and a lifetime supply of ice cream would totally rock" Bolt grinned.

"You are insane" Remus shook his head.

"Didn't you say there were school houses? Which one do you recon I'll be in?" Bolt asked.

"Gryffindor of course!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I don't know" Remus said. "He seems to have the qualities of a Slytherin. He's extremely cunning."

Sirius shook his head. "He's a Gryffindor all the way. Brave and daring. That's how he survived on the streets"

"I bet I'll be in Huff and Puff" Bolt remarked offhandedly.

"Hufflepuff" Remus corrected. "And why do you say that?"

"Because by their name, they are so stoners. Bet I'll get shoved in there" Bolt answered.

"Hufflepuffs are not stoners. They're loyal, just and patient. Which none of those qualities apply to you" Remus answered.

"What's the other house?" Bolt asked as he shoved some food in his mouth.

"Ravenclaw. They are really smart and since you just learnt to read I don't think you'll be in there" Sirius told him.

"So it's down to Gryffindor or Slytherin. Slytherin sounds like a good choice. Evil and cunning. That is me" Bolt said.

"You'll be a Gryffindor, if you don't you'll be receiving all the pranks I'm going to pull on them" Sirius grinned.

"SIRIUS!" Remus exclaimed. "You are **not **allowed to pull pranks on students. You are a teacher"

Sirius shrugged. "Only part time Moony. The rest of the time I can do as I please"

Remus looked at him disapprovingly. "If you help him" He nodded at Bolt. "With any sort of pranks I will kill you"

"You should bite him!" Bolt cheered.

Remus shook his head. "I've told you. I will not bite anyone"

"What about at full moon? If I get in your way would you bite me?" Bolt asked hopefully.

"Yes I would but don't even think about coming near me" Remus said.

"Please! Please! Please! Come on! One bite. Just a nibble" Bolt begged. "Being a werewolf would be so cool. I could bite people I don't like and I get super human strength"

"You don't get super human strength" Sirius remarked.

"You don't?" Bolt asked surprised.

Remus shook his head. "And you are not allowed to bite people. The ministry will arrest you for it"

Bolt shrugged. "Been there done that"

"You should go to bed. It's late and we have some last minute shopping to do tomorrow" Remus said.

"Yeah I gotta get a supply of smokes before we leave" Bolt announced.

"I thought you gave up smoking?" Sirius said.

"I tried but I'm getting used to it. I don't smoke that much. Only one now and then" Bolt explained.

"They'll kill you if they catch you smoking at Hogwarts" Remus warned.

Bolt shrugged. "Whatever"

"I'm telling you. If I catch you smoking at Hogwarts I'll give you detention. No buts about it" Remus scolded.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Bolt rolled his eyes. "I can handle myself."

"Get to bed" Remus said.

"You mean get to couch" Bolt remarked. Since there were three of them staying in the small house, Bolt got the couch.

"That's another thing. You'll have a bed at Hogwarts" Sirius pointed out.

"Wow a real bed. Haven't had one of those" Bolt said. It was true. Unless you counted when he was arrested but he didn't sleep on the bed.

"There's another thing to look forward too" Sirius smiled.

Bolt shook his head and jumped on the couch. In two days he was going to Hogwarts.

And all hell was going to break loose.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Check out my site if you're dying to know what is happening to Bolt.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: First Chapter

A/N: Okay, well this is the quickest update I've ever done so may you all be happy and enjoy it cuz this is a ONCE IN A LIFETIME thing. Anyway, here's the fantastic chapter that you've all been waiting for….Bolt/Harry goes to Hogwarts. I'd also like to note that I can't do Stan's stupid accent thingy so he's talking pretty normal.

This story started in the beginning September and the past thirteen chapters have spanned over about 2 months so it's currently November.

Thank you all reviewers and may you all have an excellent Christmas.

000000000000000000000

Chapter 14

"You cannot wear that" Remus said as they stood outside the house ready to go on the Knight Bus to Hogwarts.

"What!" Bolt exclaimed. "What do you mean I can't wear this? Blondie got it for me as a good luck gift" Bolt looked down at his shirt that had the Nazi symbol on it.

"Yes and I don't know where Blondie got that but it's extremely offensive and you are NOT wearing it" Remus scolded.

Bolt laughed. "You can't make me take it off."

Remus took out his wand. "Oh can't I?"

"Remus" Sirius walked out of the house with Bolt's trunk. "If he feels like he needs to wear it, let him wear it."

Remus sighed and put his wand away. "If anyone curses you for it may it be on your own head"

Bolt grinned at Sirius as he stuck out his wand. A large bang made him jumped about four feet backwards into a hedge.

"You need a hand?" Sirius asked as Remus put the trunks on the bus.

"No, I'm going to fucken sleep in the hedge!" Bolt snapped.

Sirius offered him a hand and Bolt grabbed it. Pulling him up Bolt asked "What the hell is that?"

Sirius pushed him forward. "It's the Knight Bus"

When Bolt got on and saw all the mismatched chairs, he let out a laugh. "You wizards, you never do anything right"

"Sit down" Sirius shoved him in a leather armchair. Leaning back with his hands behind his head Bolt couldn't help but remark. "This is the life"

Sirius and Remus had sat on a couch that reminded Bolt of the one he had called a bed for the last two months.

"We'll be at Hogwarts soon. You're going to love it Harry" Remus said.

"Yeah I'm going to shake that place up" Bolt grinned.

"We should plan a prank together, you can take credit for it since 'I'm a teacher' '' Sirius did his impersonation of Remus.

"We should light something on fire" Bolt mussed. "Is there a place where they keep the mops and stuff, they're always the best to burn"

"You will not be burning anything" Remus groaned.

Sirius was shaking his head. "You're to uptight Moony. Let the kid burn things"

Remus gave Sirius a hard look. "You" He pointed a finger at him. "Sirius Black are a bad influence"

Sirius shrugged. "We all have our uses"

As the bus jolted forward, the seats slid and Bolt groaned "Why don't the dickheads just bolt the seats down?"

"Hang on" The pimple faced boy from upfront (who had said when they flagged the bus down his name was Stan) had come over. "You're 'Arry Potter!"

"Well no duh!" Bolt rolled his eyes.

"Read about you in the paper. You mooned all those people at the ministry" Stan said.

Bolt grinned. "Yeah it was hell fun! My ass on the front page of the paper! Cake was very happy about that"

"It's Fudge" Remus said.

"What's Fudge?" Bolt asked innocently.

"You know his name is Fudge" Remus said.

Bolt shrugged as Stan looked wide eyed at Sirius. "You're Sirius Black!"

"Gee, this guy's real quick" Bolt remarked as Sirius grinned and pulled out his wand.

"Yeah I'm Sirius Black, do you have a problem with that?" Sirius asked as he stroked his wand.

Stan shook his head and rushed back up the front and he remained there until he announced their arrival at Hogwarts.

"This is Hogsmeade" Remus said as they walked off the bus. Bolt scanned it. There were two pubs and a few stores.

"Dumbledore said Hagrid was going to meet us at Hogsmeade station" Sirius waved his wand and the three trunks levitated behind him.

"If I remember right, Hogsmeade station is right" They turned a corner and stood outside a station. "Here"

"Remus! Sirius!" The biggest man that Bolt had ever seen waved at them.

"Hello Hagrid. Are we going by boat or by carriage?" Remus asked when he walked up to him.

"Carriage. There's a special feast where Harry's gonna get sorted and this must be him" He smiled when he saw him.

"Yo, sup" Bolt greeted.

"It's good to see yer Harry, what are yer wearing?" Hagrid looked down at Bolt's shirt.

"You don't like my shirt?" Bolt asked mischievously.

"It's…..very nice" Hagrid said.

Bolt snickered and Sirius thumped him on the back of the head. "Come on let's get a carriage"

Riding up to Hogwarts was uneventful and when they entered the entrance hall they were greeted by a stern looking witch.

"Professor McGonagall" Sirius greeted her.

"Hello Mr. Black, fancy seeing you as a teacher" she smiled.

"I know. I feel like such a traitor after all the times I pranked you" Sirius said as Remus rolled his eyes.

McGonagall laughed then continued. "I will lead you into the hall. You two" She looked at Sirius and Remus. "Will be introduced then will sit at the teachers table. We have the sorting hat ready for Harry"

"So is he attending classes or tutoring?" Sirius asked.

"He will be in the third year dorms but he will not be attending third year classes" She explained.

"You mean I have to sleep in a room with all guys?" Bolt asked. "Doesn't that sound kinda gay?"

Sirius swatted him and Remus told Professor McGonagall to ignore him.

"Well I think we're ready" She said giving Bolt a funny look at his shirt.

Opening the doors to the Great Hall, Bolt looked up and was amazed at the ceiling. It looked as if there was no ceiling at all but just a glass roof.

"Students, Teachers" Professor Dumbledore announced. "I would like you all to welcome Professors Black and Lupin" There was a small applause but mostly whispers at the name Black. Sirius and Remus took a seat at the table and watch as Professor McGonagall took out the sorting hat.

"Just sit on the stool and I'll place the hat on your head" She reassured him.

Bolt sat down and the hat fell over his eyes. He soon heard a voice in his ear.

_Well, well, well. I should have sorted you many years ago but never mind. I see you are willing to boost your intelligence, a Ravenclaw trait but yet you are brave. Very brave. A Gryffindor trait. You have cunning and lots of it. A Slytherin trait. So where to put you? Hmmm I see what would happen if I put you in each house and I see you at your best in………GRYFFINDOR!_

Bolt felt the hat being pulled off his head. Professor McGonagall pointed to the Gryffindor table not that she needed to, it was in an uproar.

To red headed twins were yelling out. "We got Potter! We got Potter!" As he sat down many people shook his hand. He caught Remus and Sirius smiling greatly at him. It was one of the first times they looked proud of him. That made Bolt feel weird. While he enjoyed offending them, it felt nice to actually do something they were proud of.

"Welcome to Gryffindor" A red headed boy shook his hand. "I'm Percy Weasley, head boy"

"Sup Bolt or Harry Potter. I prefer Bolt" He shook his hand.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quietened down. "Welcome Harry. I'm sure you will enjoy Hogwarts. So now, let's eat" Food appeared at the table and Bolt exclaimed.

"This place totally rocks!"

"So you're going to be in third year then?" A girl with bushy hair asked.

"I'm in the third year dorms but I'm not going to classes, to dumb for that yet" He remarked. "Do you have a name gorgeous?"

The girl went pink but answered strongly "Hermione Granger"

He smiled. The girl reminded him strongly of Blondie for some reason. "Well I'm Harry Potter or Bolt. I like being called Bolt better"

"I hope you like Hogwarts" She smiled.

"Hey" Bolt grinned. "With gorgeous women like you around what's not to enjoy?"

Hermione went even redder but before she could say anything more a chubby looking boy introduced himself. "Hi Harry, I'm Neville Longbottom"

"Sup dawg? Bolt's the name. Don't go calling me Harry, pisses me off" Bolt answered.

"Hello" Two girls had showed up in front of him. "I'm Lavender Brown" One of them shook his hand.

"And I'm Parvati Patil" The other shook his hand.

"Bolt" He shook both their hands. "Are all the Hogwarts girls this hot or are you three just the pick of the litter?" He put on his charm. Getting girls was easy. No one could resist his street charm.

"Three?" Lavender asked puzzled.

Bolt nodded to Hermione and they burst out laughing. "Her? Are you blind?"

Bolt laughed and Hermione bowed her head. "Me blind? I do not think so. I know good looking chicks when I see them. She is one and you better believe it"

The two girls seemed taken aback by this comment but sat down by him anyway.

"Why are you wearing a Nazi shirt?" Lavender asked.

Bolt looked down at it and smiled. "Blondie gave it to me. As a good luck gift. I'm not sure where she got it though"

Lavender looked at him. "Is Blondie your girlfriend?"

Bolt laughed. "Hell no! Blondie is like my sister"

That seemed to relax the girls a bit and he flirted while he noticed Hermione fading away into the background.

"Is it hard growing up on the streets?" Pavarti asked.

"I don't know any different. The Street is my home. I lived there for thirteen years so it's like living at home" Bolt answered.

As the feast ended, he walked out with the two girls hanging off him. "We'll show you to the common room, then maybe we can help you out a bit"

Bolt grinned as they walked off. This was going to be an experience.

0000000000000000000000000

Yes. I know. Bolt's a man ho. Hehehe. Don't worry. He's not going to do anything too bad. Yet.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: You've all been asking me about what Bolt/Harry is going to do that will totally freak out everyone. I've had suggestions and I know what I'm gonna do. Trust me; Hogwarts will never be the same again. Bolt meets Snape in this chapter and well I'm sure you'll find out.

I also had a very nasty review saying how terrible this story is and that I've must have deleted all the flames because there should be more. Well all I have to say is IN YOUR FACE! I deleted you. Hahahahahaha. I'd also like to point out if it was so bad why do I have all these people reviewing it telling me to write more?

Anyway I'll stop raving and thank everyone who reviewed it and if they had any problems they told me in a good way.

000000000000000000000

Chapter 15

Bolt's night was an interesting one. He had to share a room with four other boys. He asked why couldn't he sleep with the girls and was answered it wasn't proper. He'd then proceeded to say how fucked up Hogwarts was and sat in a big armchair in the common room.

"It's so true" Pavarti said as she looked at Bolt's hand. She was doing palmistry and Bolt was enjoying having her touching his hand.

"So what does my hand say? I'm going to have a big house with a fast car and loads of chicks?" Bolt asked.

Pavarti looked at his hand closely. "You have a very short life line" She sounded alarmed.

"Which one is that?" Bolt looked at his hand. Pavarti pointed to a line that looked normal to him but played along. "No! I'm going to die young. I guess I'll have to rock up Hogwarts pretty quick then" Bolt winked at her.

"What a load of rubbish" A voice said from behind them.

"Why hello Hermione!" Bolt grinned. "Care to join us. The more the merrier."

Hermione shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that Pavarti is as much of a seer as a you are polite"

"Excuse me I am very polite" Bolt pretended to look offended

"Professor Trelawney said I was an excellent seer!" Pavarti cried.

"She is a fraud, she doesn't possess any sort of sight" Hermione said shrilly.

Pavarti jumped up when Bolt decided to intervene. "Hey if you guys wanna fight I'll go find a mud puddle"

Hermione looked at him with a disgusted look and walked off.

"She is so annoying. She recons she knows everything." Pavarti huffed.

Bolt shrugged. "Forget about it. So what line shows my girlfriends?"

Pavarti smiled. "This line" She ran her finger along it. "The heart line. Your's is very long which mean there are going to be a lot of girls in your life"

"Hmm, guess I better start now shall I?" Bolt's smile widened.

"Harry?" Bolt cringed as he turned around to see his godfather with a cheeky grin on his face.

"Yes Sirius?" Bolt asked as Pavarti looked wide eyed at Sirius.

"I heard you were complaining about the dorms" Sirius asked, trying his best to ignore Pavarti.

Bolt snorted. "Yeah this school is majorly fucked up, we have to sleep in all guy dorms! Sounds gay to me."

Sirius shook his head. "Honestly, did you really expect to sleep with girls?"

Bolt shrugged. "I'm used to sleeping in a big room on the floor with a bunch of other kids, no matter what age sex or species."

"Well this is Hogwarts and they are picky about that" Sirius said.

"Well Hogwarts needs some shaking up" Bolt held his hands together. "And I am just the man to do it."

Sirius shook his head. "I just came to tell you that we're proud you're in Gryffindor and that you better get some sleep. You have to get up at the same time as everyone else."

"I'm not sleeping with all guys. Who knows what they'll do. They might rape me up the ass or something." Bolt exclaimed.

Sirius sighed. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. I slept like that for all seven years of Hogwarts!"

"And that's why you and Wolfie got it going on?" Bolt teased.

"Goodnight Harry" Sirius walked off.

"Can I sleep with you?' Bolt turned to Pavarti.

"What?" She gasped.

Bolt laughed. "Kidding. Come on my street sense has taught me to at least be subtle."

Pavarti nervously laughed. "Speaking of sleep, I better be going. It's quite late."

"Goodnight then. Thanks for the reading. I now know so much about my palms" Bolt laughed.

"Goodnight" Pavarti walked off upstairs.

Bolt curled up in his chair. He was sleeping there for the night. He didn't trust these wizards.

000000000000000000000

"Potter! Oi Potter"

"Fuck off" Bolt mumbled.

"Come on Potter wake up!" Someone gave him a sharp shove.

"Ugh. What?" Bolt opened one eye to see one of the twins he met the night before.

"We got told by Professor McGonagall to tell you that you have to go to the great hall and talk to her."

"She's the old broad?" Bolt stretched and yawned.

"That'd be her"

Bolt got up and went upstairs and looked in his trunk. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do to shake things up but he would walk around like normal for a few days then blow their minds with something awesome.

The great hall was mostly empty when Bolt showed up. He wasn't wearing the robes that Sirius and Remus had bought for him. He refused to wear such crappy clothes.

"So Mr. Potter you think that you're above everyone else that you don't have to wear school uniform?" A sly voice asked.

Bolt turned around and came face to face with a pale man with greasy hair. "I don't think I'm above anyone. We're all equal. I just choose to not wear the uniform. I'm using my right of freedom" Bolt told him.

"You must wear the uniform, its school rules" He snarled.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Bolt asked.

"Mr. Potter, there you are" The old looking witch from the night before had walked up behind him.

"Hey who is this greasy dude? He's insulting me and I wanna know who he is!" Bolt asked.

"This is Professor Snape" She said.

"Snape…Snape…Snape…I've heard that name somewhere before" Bolt mused.

His lip curled. "I'm sure your godfather has told some stories about your father; the arrogant boy he was."

Bolt's face lit up in remembrance. "You're Snivellus! Holy shit dude! I thought you'd be like some snotty kid or something!"

Snape's eyes seemed to flicker with anger and Bolt swore he would have lunged at him if it wasn't for McGonagall.

"I must talk Mr. Potter here about his tutoring. Excuse me" She led him away and Bolt waved. He had found his first target.

000000000000000000000

Hermione loved the library. She enjoyed it because of all the interesting books and because it was a place where people liked to be gone quickly. On her visit that day she was surprised to see Bolt there. He was sitting on a desk with a book entitled "Simple Charms".

"Ah hem" She said when she got close to him.

He looked up and grinned. "Hey gorgeous, you like reading to huh? I've only just learnt to read and I wanna make sure I can read as steadily as the rest of the class next year."

She seemed surprised. "You couldn't read before?"

Bolt shook his head. "How could I? I lived on the streets. Everyday was a struggle to live another day."

"I'm sorry" Hermione said.

Bolt shrugged. "No big deal sweetheart. So what you reading?"

Hermione blushed and held out her book on ancient runes. Bolt examined it. "Cool. Ancient Runes. I'm starting with simple stuff ya know" He waved his book.

Hermione nodded. "That's good. I started with that."

"Well can you help me with this spell?" He asked, pointing to a line in the book.

Hermione leaned over and raised her eyebrows. "A skin colour spell? Why would you want to know that?"

Bolt smiled. "I have my reasons."

000000000000000000000

He'd asked Sirius where Snape's room was. When he was questioned Bolt had only said he was 'settling a score' that Sirius told him. Now he was standing over the professors sleeping form.

Sticking his wand out he murmured the spell that would keep Snape's skin changing colour for the next forty eight hours. Pranking was so much better with magic….

When Professor Snape entered the hall the next day there was an eerie silence. His skin was bright pink and it began to change to a nice carrot orange. He spoke to Dumbledore before sweeping out of the hall. There was a moment of utter silence before the whole hall burst out laughing.

Remus was giving him a suspicious look while Sirius gave him a thumbs up. Soon he had Hermione in his face.

"So that is why you wanted to know the skin changing spell?" She demanded.

Bolt grinned. "Funny eh? You ain't seen nothing yet." Bolt got up and walked out of the hall. Making Hermione wonder what he had installed for them.

000000000000000000000

Hehehe. Poor old Snape. I do feel for him. What's installed for next chapter? Well let's just say everyone gets to see a part of Bolt that none of them wanted to see.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Got some news for you all! First is that I turned fifteen the other day. Second is that I made 400 reviews!

I will warn everyone before they read on. This chapter involves nudity and Bolt consistently talking about his…thing. It also mentions about a football game which in England is actually Soccer

Thank You to all reviewers who made my day when I saw I had made 400 reviews. This chapter is dedicated to Jennifer who was my 400th reviewer!

0000000000000000000000

Chapter 16

The first impression of Quiddich that Bolt got was it was dangerous and extreme. This match was Ravenclaw verses Slytherin.

"And Slytherin scores" The commentator, Lee Jordan said this very weakly.

Bolt watched as the people on the brooms dodged the balls flying around. He wondered if anyone had ever streaked through the middle of the game like Lucky had done once. He smiled at the memory.

"_I can't believe you're going to do this!" Zazza said. He had been thirteen at the time and had only been with the street crew for a little while. Bolt had been eleven at the time and had an instant repour with Zazza. _

"_I was dared to and I'm not a wuss" Lucky told him as they made their way to the toilet blocks on the field. The game was a local one, that meant that Lucky would probably be on the local news since they always did a story about the local football team. _

"_Are you okay with people seeing your…thing" Blondie asked. She was grinning cheekily as if she was looking forward to seeing Lucky naked. _

"_Half of them will die when they see the size of it" Lucky joked. _

"_We're gonna find some good seats" Zazza said. _

_They had left Lucky to strip down and run out of the toilets. _

"_Hey guys over here!" Blondie waved from the top of the bleachers. "Here's some kick ass seats!" _

_They had sat there for about five minutes and then they saw Lucky run out. It was hilarious. Lucky had run onto the field, did a cartwheel and grabbed the ball and ran off. They never got the ball back since no one really wanted to tackle a naked guy. _

Bolt smiled as Lee Jordan announced that Slytherin had won the game. The next match would be in a week's time when Gryffindor played Slytherin. Bolt had already decided what he was going to do…

"Easy isn't it?" Sirius said as Bolt zoomed around on the broom.

"Yeah" Bolt replied. It was going dark and Bolt had asked Sirius to teach him how to fly. Sirius had obliged and now he was confidently flying around as if he'd been born on a broom.

The problem was now Bolt had to figure out how to ride a broom naked without seriously doing some damage to his dick.

"Did you like the Quiddich game?" Sirius asked as Bolt continued to fly around.

"Yeah it was awesome"

"Your father was a great Quiddich player" Sirius said, his voice distance.

"Oh" Bolt landed and saw the look on Sirius's face. He always had it whenever he spoke about Bolt's parents.

"Er…Sirius?" Bolt asked as Sirius shook his head.

"Come on let's go back inside" Sirius said.

Bolt nodded and headed for the castle.

0000000000000000000000

The week went fast and soon the Quiddich game came around. Bolt's plan was ready. He wasn't wearing anything under his cloak and the broom he was using was hidden in the changing rooms. The plan was to disappear half way through the game and fly through, grab a ball and fly off.

" 'Ello Harry" Bolt turned to see Hagrid standing beside him.

"Sup?" Bolt casually remarked.

"Just thought I'd say hello" He said. "Yer look a bit cold"

Bolt shrugged. He was feeling a bit cold since he had nothing on. He was a bit worried that his dick would freeze off.

"Angelina has the quaffle. Great chaser she is. Still won't go out with me thought…" Lee commented as Bolt laughed.

"Yer settling in good?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah I refuse to sleep in a dorm with all boys though. It's really gay" Bolt said.

"I heard about that. Sirius says you keep sleeping in the common room."

Bolt nodded. "It's cool in there. Plus I always get a wake up call from someone passing by."

"It's stupid that's what it is!" Someone announced.

Bolt turned to see Hermione looking at him angrily.

"Hey gorgeous" Bolt smiled.

"You have to be different from everyone else don't you!" She said shrilly.

"It's not that. I just don't trust them. They all look like jerk offs to me." Bolt shrugged.

"That's not very nice" Hagrid said.

"They are! You know that Ron guy? Definitely gay! Have you seen the jumpers he wears?"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron is just short of money. He has loads of brothers"

"He's gay and the Seamus guy, I believe he swings both ways." Bolt said.

"You are impossible!" Hermione snapped.

Bolt shrugged. "Who cares." Then he caught the time. "Sorry babes gotta run. Things to do ya see" He winked and rushed off down to the changing rooms.

0000000000000000000000

Ron hated being seeker. Malfoy always beat him and made fun of him since his broom was pathetic.

"Oy Weasel!" Malfoy drawled. "I think we might beat you this time" He smiled.

"Push off Malfoy!" He snapped. As he heard some cheers from the other end of the pitch,

Both turned to see a naked Harry Potter flying a broom waving the snitch in his hand.

"Harry Potter had caught the snitch!" Lee was yelling.

Whilst everyone else was either laughing or cringing Bolt was having the time of his life. He flew around waving the snitch for a little while before flying back down and rushing into the dressing rooms.

"This game has been forfeited until we can get the location of the snitch" Lee called.

"Potter's mad but I recon he'd make a great seeker." Ron heard Oliver Wood remark.

Ron suddenly had this sinking feeling that he was gonna be replaced.

0000000000000000000000

"You had to do it didn't you!" Remus yelled at Bolt who was sitting with his cloak wrapped around him.

"Where's your sense of humour?" Bolt asked.

"Yeah Remus it was pretty funny" Sirius remarked.

"SIRIUS!" Remus cried. "You're supposed to be telling him off!"

Sirius shrugged. "It was funny Remus and besides, Gryffindor were getting beaten"

"Mr. Potter" McGonagall had appeared. "For that…interesting display, you will be receiving a weeks detention"

Bolt sighed. "And" She continued. "I would like to offer the position of house seeker to you"

Bolt raised his eyebrows. "You mean you want me to get that little golden ball?"

She nodded. "While your display was…disgusting…it also showed your potential as a Quiddich player."

Bolt grinned. "Sweet! I'll do it!"

McGonagall smiled. "Maybe we can beat Slytherin this year after all."

0000000000000000000000

The news spread fast and soon everyone was congratulating him. Everyone expect one person.

"So you think you can replace me huh?" Ron was in his face as soon as he'd left the Great Hall.

"Just cuz I'm better than you doesn't mean you should get all pissed" Bolt remarked.

"You just think you can waltz right in here and kick me off the team?" He yelled.

"You obviously sucked. So they gave it to me, I'm not just famous for my scar you know" Bolt laughed as he pushed past him.

"That's it Potter you're going down!" Bolt turned to see Ron launch himself at him…

0000000000000000000000

I know I shouldn't have done it and now I'm gonna get a thousand reviews saying that I'm nasty leaving it hang like that but it was too good to resist.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: See First Chapter

A/N: Yes I know it's been over a month since I've updated and I left you all hanging but I'm having serious writers block at the moment which has prevented this chapter from popping up sooner.

. So far this story has shown that while living on the streets isn't the best, it looks quite fun, this chapter is gonna flashback to memories of Bolt's bad experiences on the street. I'm also trying to explain that while Bolt looks like a 2D character, he has a lot of emotional turmoil that he buries.

Thanks to all Reviewers. I LOVE YOU GUYS! (As friends of course:P )

00000000000000000000

Chapter 17

Ron caught Bolt and slammed him into the floor. Bolt thought that Ron was either stupid or wanted a death wish. Either way he was going down.

Ron's fist knocked his face and Bolt suddenly jumped up, throwing Ron on his back. Bolt knew that a person was most vulnerable on their backs. He kicked Ron swiftly in the side and grabbed him by his hair and swung him into the wall.

"STOP IT!" A red headed girl ran over to Ron as he groaned.

"Do you want a death wish or are you just a stupid fuck?" Bolt asked. He was a street kid. Street kids were known for violent behaviour. As Bolt had been one all his life he was well aware how to kick someone's ass even if they were five times the size of him.

Ron had stood up and he looked angry. "You think you're so good don't you Potter? Honestly you think just because you're the boy-who-lived you can do anything? Just because you're so great have had a great life"

"I lived on the streets you fucken moron! That's not a great life! And by the way, your sister is some hot stuff!" Bolt laughed.

Ron ran towards Bolt but he was ready this time. He punched Ron straight it the nose. Bolt knew very well that he'd broken it and decided that Ron needed to get over himself. Bolt grabbed a handful of his hair and punched him in the jaw numerous times until a voice rang out through the hall.

"Impedimenta!"

Bolt was thrown back and then saw who had cursed him. Sirius.

"What the hell? Why did you do that?" Bolt demanded.

"Are you alright?" He was asking Ron. Bolt jumped up and brushed himself off. It was no big deal. He didn't want to talk to his god daddy at this particular moment. He headed back for the common room and wasn't bothered by anyone along the way which surprised him.

He slumped down into his favourite chair and looked at his knuckles. They were bloody and bruised. He soon felt and impact of what he'd done and he felt dirty. While Ron had attacked him Bolt should have just defended himself instead of just bashing the crap out of him.

"_You're just like them" _He could hear Blondie saying.

He buried his head in his hand and a very painful memory he tried to repress came to surface.

_He was seven and in a back alley of London. _

"_Hey kid you wanna steal from my dad?" A large boy of sixteen snarled. _

"_Fuck you" Bolt snarled back. _

"_Oh bad manners! We should teach him some." The other boy remarked. _

_Bolt was shoved face first into the cold cement of the alley. He felt someone kick him sharply in the side. _

"_Not so tough are you now kid!" One laughed. This continued until Bolt passed out, or at least that's what he assumed. He woke hours later absolutely naked with the two guys laughing at him…_

"Harry?" Remus's voice blasted him out of his memories.

"I'm a fuck. I am such a fuck! Is Ron gonna be okay?" Bolt asked.

Remus blinked in surprise. "Yes it's easy to heal things with magic."

"Where is he then? Can I talk to him?" Bolt asked almost worried.

"He's in the hospital wing. Why do you want to talk to him?"

"I wanna apologize. I was such an ass!" Bolt said.

"Oh…alright" he didn't know what Bolt was up to but he had a feeling that it wasn't something he would regret doing.

00000000000000000000

Hermione had been in the Hospital Wing when they had brought Ron in. She'd been cursed by Malfoy as a joke a few hours earlier and was recovering. Ron had been healed quite easily but was just resting.

He was in the bed next to her but the curtains had been pulled around the bed. She soon heard someone talking.

"Look I'm really sorry. I should have just defended myself; I should have known you wouldn't be very good at fighting. I'm a fucken idiot so are we cool?" She recognised the voice of Harry Potter aka Bolt.

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have attacked you. But yeah we're cool." Ron replied.

"Hey and I'm sorry about replacing you as seeker. I'll quit if you want."

"Hell no! You're much better than me. I mean you caught the snitch naked and you only learnt to fly a few days ago." Ron replied.

"Thanks do you think I should make it a regular thing that I play naked?" Bolt asked.

Ron laughed. "Nah mate I think you should stick with your clothes"

Bolt laughed with him. "Oh and just cuz we're cool doesn't mean I'm sleeping in the dorms with you guys"

"Alright. So does this mean we're friends?"

"Yeah I guess it does. Nothing like a fist fight to strengthen a relationship." Bolt joked.

"I agreed." Ron laughed.

Hermione smiled as she heard this. Maybe she'd misjudged Bolt.

00000000000000000000

Bolt was in the Library trying to transfigure a goblet into a frog. It wasn't working.

"Stupid fucken thing" He mumbled as he waved his wand and tried again.

"I give up." Bolt said exasperated.

"It takes time. Transfiguration is one of the hardest forms of magic" Hermione spoke from behind him.

"I don't know how I am gonna cope next year." Bolt shook his head.

"I heard you with Ron" Hermione said.

Bolt raised his eyebrows. "And?"

"And I think there is a lot more to you than you let off." She replied.

Bolt smiled. "Think you can help me with this?" He held up his goblet that was slimly and green.

She smiled. "Of course. Only I hope this time that you'll use it for good instead of pranking Professor Snape."

He laughed. "I think I'll lay low for a while then come up with a enormous prank. What do you think?"

She shook her head. "I think you should just concentrate on your schooling."

"Okay, Okay" He held up his hands in defeat. "So how to you turn this thing into a frog?"

"Well you're getting there. See how it's green and slimly? That means it's starting to work. You just need to keep trying."

"Yeah but that McGonagall broad can do it so easy" Bolt said.

"That's because she's a professor. You'll get it soon." Hermione reassured him.

"I feel so stupid though. I gonna go into fourth year and look like a complete idiot."

"You're already a complete idiot" Hermione joked.

Bolt looked hurt. "Ouch that hurt. Sweetie."

Hermione shook her head but she had a smile on her face nevertheless.

00000000000000000000

"I saw you with Hermione today" Sirius said as they sat in his office.

"Really?" Bolt asked.

"Yes and Remus told me about you apologizing to Ron." Sirius continued.

"And?"

"I'm very proud of you." Sirius said.

Bolt looked surprised. "Really?"

"Absolutely. It takes a big man to admit he is wrong." Sirius said.

"It was wrong. I should have just defended myself. I mean after what happened to me…" Bolt trailed off.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Bolt snapped.

"You can tell me."

Bolt shook his head. "No it's…forget it!"

Sirius seemed to notice that Bolt was being very defensive. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone."

Bolt hesitated. Then he began to speak. "When I was seven, I stole some sausages from this butcher. Then his sons came after me and began to hit me. They were like ten years older than me and they beat me until I was unconscious. When I woke up I was naked…and they were there and…." Bolt had begun to shake uncontrollably.

"Oh God." Sirius breathed.

"I never told anyone that" Bolt whispered and then snapped back into his normal mode. "And if you tell anyone I'll bloody well kill you!"

Sirius nodded and walked over and threw his arms around his godson. "I'm so sorry I never thought that—"

Bolt shook his head. "It's cool. I'm so over it anyway."

Sirius looked at him. "Is that why you're shaking?"

"Hey just shut up okay? Everyone has bad experiences when you live on the street. Blondie had it much worse than me. She was abused by her father you know? Her own flesh and blood. It's absolutely disgusting. I was lucky I never saw the guys again. She had to face him everyday afterwards. How messed up is that?" Bolt said.

"It's still traumatic"

Bolt shrugged. "When you're on the street you have no time to be traumatised. You have to keep going otherwise you don't survive."

Sirius sighed. "I wished you hadn't grown up like that. It's my entire fault, I was so stupid."

"What you gonna do about it? I say live in the future, not the past." Bolt exclaimed.

Sirius smiled. "That's very true."

Bolt nodded. "So are we gonna keep studying or do I get the night off for having shared a 'traumatising event'?"

"You can go now. I think we've done enough anyway."

Bolt nodded and rushed out of the office. He couldn't believe he'd just told him that. He'd never even told Blondie or Zazza that!

As he walked back to the common room he couldn't help thinking what it would have been like if Sirius had raised him. Would he be like this or would he be a wussy boy?

He shook his head. He should take his own advice. Live in the future. Not the past.

00000000000000000000

Okay who was expecting that? I said at the beginning that there would be mention of rape. Anyway it gave you a little insight on Bolt's soul and that's he's not what everyone thinks he is.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: I am so sorry about not updating in 6 months. I'm very bad. I kinda got lazy and then my computer crashed. But I promise I will update numerous times of the next week. Enjoy! (PS there is some Harry (bolt) Hermione bonding in this chapter)

* * *

"Prank, prank, prank." Bolt tapped his hand on the desk in the DADA classroom. He was waiting for Sirius to start his lesson. He worked later than the other students did since he had to catch up more. 

"Did someone say prank?" Sirius appeared.

"I want to pull a prank on the feast before everyone leaves for Christmas. " Bolt explained.

Sirius grinned. "I have a pretty good idea of what we could do but that will have to wait." Sirius placed a book in front of him.

"oh no!" Bolt exclaimed. "No more reading practise!"

"Oh yes." Sirius flipped it open. "Start reading."

"Come on, please help me plan this prank!" Bolt clutched his hands together in a begging gesture.

"I will but read first."

Bolt groaned and looked down at the book. "Quiddich through the ages." He read. "I thought this was going to be a magic lesson?"

"Since you've made it on the Quiddich team I thought it would be helpful. Besides you have to learn history of magic and it's Quiddich history so it all counts." He winked.

"Do we learn muggle history?" Bolt asked as he watched in awe at the vivid moving pictures of Quiddich games.

"Magical and muggle history do tend to be similar in some ways. We do have a muggle studies class but that's more about how they live."

"Blondie told me about history." Bolt recalled. "I remember asking her about school and what she liked. She loved history. She explained about World War 2. Did wizards have any part in it?" Bolt asked.

Sirius looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. World War 2 was about the German guy?"

Bolt nodded. "Hitler. Took over Europe before the Brits knew what hit 'em."

"Blondie never struck me as one who would like history."

"Blondie is very clever. I got a letter from them the other day, they're going to school again." Said Bolt. "Blondie thinks Mrs. Figg's cats are awesome."

"Good. Now we're getting off the subject. Read the book and I will teach you the ways of the marauders!" Sirius declared.

Bolt sighed and began to read out loud slowly.

* * *

The feast was almost over and Bolt was praying for the prank to work. 

"And now" Dumbledore clapped and the food disapeared. "I would like to wish you all a Merry Christmas!"

Bolt resisted the urge to shout to the heavens that he'd said it. The plates went first - they floated as if they were underwater then the rest followed. The chairs, tables and students floated up above the hall.

The codeword to reverse the charm was "and a Happy New Year." But no one was thinking of saying it now. They floated for a few minutes whilst the teachers discussed what to do. Bolt thought it was a great time for conversation.

"So Hermione" Bolt asked her. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Hermione looked over at him exasperated. "We are floating in mid air and you're asking me what I am doing for christmas?"

Bolt nodded. "That's the general idea."

"Oh I see." Hermione answered. "Well I'm just going home with my family. They're muggles."

"Bitchin'" Bolt answered. "I'm spending time with Zazza and Blondie. Zazza's gonna see if he can nick some fireworks and set them off."

"Oh that's nice."

Bolt nodded and then remember something. "Hey does anyone wanna come to a sweet New Years party?"

"I'd love to!" Pavarti squeeled.

"It's a muggle party but it's awesome. All the streeties do up the place, get some drinks and party hard until the morning has come." Bolt explained.

"Sounds appalling." Said Hermione.

"Of course you would think so." Pavarti sneered.

"Well if you want to come with, meet me, Zazza and Blondie outside Kings Cross on New Years Eve." Bolt announced.

"I will be there!" Pavarti almost screamed.

"Can we come?" Dean asked, refering to Ron and Seamus.

"Anyone who wants to come, come. Ain't no big deal, the place is huge."

"Okay" Fred and George had floated over. "Who is responsible for this prank?"

"You mean you didn't do it?" Ron asked.

"Nope but whoever did is gonna be in big trouble, this is a codeword spell and the teachers have no idea what it is." George explained.

Bolt grinned and decided he'd had enough. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" He shouted to the hall.

After that everything that was floating gently fell to the ground. The whole hall was now looking at him and he was in hysterics.

He knew this was going to be one holidays to remember.

* * *

Alright next chapter we will be seeing Blondie and Zazza for an excellent Christmas and New Year adventure. Stay tuned as the update will be coming within the next few days. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: See first chapter

A/N: Okay this is a revised version of chapter 19 since I rushed the other version too much so here is the newer more detailed chapter 19.

* * *

Chapter 19

"BOLT! BOLT!" Blondie's voice rang through his ears. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE THIS!"

"Go away" He mummered into his pillow.

"BOLT!" He felt her standing on his bed. "YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!"

"No!" He groaned. It was Christmas morning and Bolt wanted some sleep. He was used to getting up late for Christmas since there was no one to steal from.

"Bolt you gotta wake up dude!" Zazza's voice sounded.

"Fuck off"

"Harry James Potter you will get up right now." Sirius's voice demanded.

"Let me think...no." Bolt was wide awake now but teasing everyone was too much fun.

There was a moment of silence and then a large howl was heard followed by a heavy weight falling on him.

"Holy fucking shit!" Bolt yelled.

"Are you gonna get up now?" Sirius asked.

"YES!" He screamed.

Bolt climbed out of bed. "So what is this thing I have to see?"

Blondie grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall. When he got to the living room where a large Christmas tree stood he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Fuck." was all he could say at the sight. The previous night, Blondie, Zazza and Bolt had put three boxes under the tree. They each had their names on it, expecting not to get much the boxes were only small. Bolt's box was filled with presents that amounted to three feet.

"You've got to be kiddin' me" Bolt exclaimed. "Are all those for me?"

"Yep and they are not all from me either." Sirius told him.

"But who..."

"You don't read the prophet do you?" Sirius asked.

Bolt shook his head. "Nah, it doesn't interest me much. Why?"

Sirius smiled. "They put out a large article about you a few weeks after you left for Hogwarts. They mentioned you'd never had a real Christmas present so I guess these must be from well wishers."

The next few hours were spent opening presents. Blondie and Zazza didn't have much but they were greatful for the presents from each other, Bolt, Sirius, Remus and Mrs. Figg.

They mostly were opening presents for Bolt who couldn't get through them by himself.

"Hey listen to this one. Dear Harry, firstly I would like to thank you for defeating you-know-who. When I read the story that you had grown up on the streets my heart went out to you. I decided to send you a present since for the past twelve years you haven't had any. I hope you like it." Zazza read. "It's a woolen blanket."

"Here's another money one, I'll put it on the pile." Sirius tipped some gallons onto a large pile.

"This one's just a letter." Blondie held it up. "Dear Harry. When I read that your uncle and Aunt had abandoned you I felt for you, since I know what living on the streets is like. I suppose it's different for a muggle but I have been on the streets since I was twelve. My parents had died just like yours and I was sent to live with a foster family. I chose to live this life but you didn't and that is a great injustice. You are strong to have survived it so long. I don't have any money to offer but it's the thought that counts so Merry Christmas." Blondie finished.

Bolt looked at the pile of gallons. "Send it all to them." He announced.

Blondie smiled and piled the money into a sack.

"This one has no name. They just sent a card that says your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well." Bolt read.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"A cloak." Bolt threw it over his legs and they disapeared.

"That's James' invisibilty cloak!" Sirius cried. "Dumbledore must have had it."

"You mean I can be invisible?" Bolt asked.

"Yes."

"Hey that means you can sneak into the girls bathroom with it on!" Zazza exclaimed.

"Yeah, that sounds good. There is this one chick called Pavarti I would love to see nude."

"I am going to look after that." Sirius snatched it. "What was Dumbldore thinking?"

The morning continued and Remus came over looking very tired. (the full moon had been the night before.) Before lunch, Blondie, Zazza and Bolt were crammed into the small bathroom trying to have a smoke.

"I've spread the word about the party." Bolt said with the ciggerette between his teeth.

"Sweet. Some wizards would be bitchin' at this party." Said Zazza whilst blowing smoke out his nose.

"The only problem is, how are we supposed to get to the party?" Blondie who was not smoking was trying not to cough.

"I have it all figured out." Said Bolt, taking another puff. "This boy called Ron is going to send me a letter saying to come to his house for New Year. I will meet him at Kings Cross where I told everyone at Hogwarts to go if they wanna come. You guys can come with but you have to remember that you know Ron. He's a redhead freckled guy."

"How are we supposed to get to Kings Cross?" Zazza asked.

"Ron has forged a letter from his mum saying that we're going to meet them in Diagon Alley. We'll meet Ron and a few of his friends there then head over to Kings Cross." Explained Bolt.

"So why Kings Cross then?" Blondie said.

"I spoke to Lucky a few weeks ago. He and Jock are going to be there and need help "purchasing" party supplies."

Blondie gasped. "When were you talking to Lucky?"

Bolt smiled. "I have my sources."

"I can't believe how much I missed everyone. Makes me want to go back." Zazza said.

"Are you joking? This place is great and I love the school." Blondie exclaimed.

"I miss it." Bolt whispered. "the street was all I knew."

"The street was my last option and will always be." Blondie said.

"Jeeze Blondie. Didn't we mean anything to you?" Zazza laughed.

Blondie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

A sharp tapping made them all jump. "What are you all doing in there?" Mrs Figg asked.

They quickly threw the smokes out the window and replied in sweetly innocent voices "nothing"

Still filled from the feast they had, Bolt, Zazza and Blondie were spred out across the couch when an owl dropped a letter on Bolt's head.

"I wonder who this is from?" He said, trying not to smile.

Sirius and Remus silenced their intense conversation and looked over at him.

"It's from Ron." Bolt sounding authentically suprised. "He want's to know if I want to spend New Year at his house. He says Blondie and Zazza can come too!"

Bolt looked at Remus and Sirius. "Please can we go! Ron told me about his house and it sounds so cool!"

"Does he want us to drop you at his house?" Remus asked.

Bolt shook his head. "No. He wants us to meet him at Diagon Ally."

Remus and Sirius looked at each other as if having a silent debate. Soon Sirius turned to him and smiled."Of course! I'm glad you're finally making some friends!"

Bolt grinned back. Stage one of the plan was complete.

* * *

Alright. There will be an update on Sunday (hopefully). I hope that made more sense. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

A/N: Okay, okay. I didn't update as quick as I said I would but this chapter was hard to write. Thankfully it's rather long so I hope you all enjoy it. Also check out my drawing of Bolt on DeviantArt, just go to my bio and follow the link.

WARNING: The following chapter contains drug use and if you are offended by this please don't read on. I do not recommend or encourage you copy this behaviour. Please and thank you and enjoy the chapter!

LINE

Chapter 20

"Now be good." Those were the last words that were spoken to Bolt, Zazza and Blondie by Sirius and Remus. They soon left them with Ron and his twin brothers.

"What time are we meeting Lucky and Jock?" Blondie asked as they sat in The Leaky Caldron.

"Five" Bolt answered his voice muffled as it was full of food.

Ron looked down at his watch. "That means we have two and a half hours!" He exclaimed, spitting half chewed chips on Blondie. She dusted them off grudgingly and shot Ron a dirty look.

Bolt and Zazza smiled. "Don't worry Blondie will take care of you; she'll show you all the sights of London. Won't you Blondie?" Bolt said.

She nodded. "Yep, no one knows London better than a street kid!"

"And what are you going to be doing?" Ron asked.

"Business. That's all you need to know." Zazza replied. Ron and the twins looked uneasy about this but didn't voice their opinions.

They finished their food and made their way outside. Blondie went off with the twins and Bolt and Zazza went off to do their 'business'.

"First off I need to get a dress for the party." Blondie wandered into a store where the twins and Ron had to endure half an hour of Blondie trying on dresses. She eventually chose a long red dress that cut off at the shoulder.

Ron narrowed his eyes when Blondie laid the dress across a shelf and began to walk away. "Aren't you going to get that?"

Blondie smiled and winked. "I am." As Ron followed his brothers and Blondie out he saw Bolt and Zazza (or two people who looked very alike them.) going over to where Blondie had lay the dress.

"Hey did you just see--" Ron was interrupted as Blondie yanked him out of the store.

"Ignore them; they're just buying me the dress." Blondie laughed. "Wanna go to the park? I'll introduce you to some friends of mine."

Ron took one last look at the store before following Blondie down the street.

LINE

"Bolt, Zazza. Wassup my brothers?" Lucky knocked knuckles with the two boys.

"Lucky, how's it been?" Bolt asked.

He shrugged. "Same Old, Same Old. So where's those private school kids you said you were bringing?" He looked around in case they were hiding.

"We're getting them all to meet us at Kings Cross Station. Oh that reminds me." Bolt rummaged around in his backpack and pulled out a large piece of cardboard and a marker.

"Dude what are you doing?" Lucky asked. Bolt finished writing and showed them the sign.

"Hogwarts Partygoers?" Zazza read. "Are you sure you should be holding that up in the middle of the station?"

Bolt shrugged and Lucky laughed. "Hogwarts? Does that mean something in pig Latin or something?"

"Damned if I know." Bolt laughed. "We better head to the station to meet Blondie."

"So how's old Blondie been?" Lucky asked. "She dating anyone?"

Bolt and Zazza exchanged looks. "Are you into her?"

Lucky blushed and Bolt and Zazza playfully punched him. "No she ain't and she seemed real excited when I said I saw you." Bolt explained.

"She did?" Lucky raised his eyebrows.

They entered the station and looked around for Blondie. They soon found her when she ran up to Lucky and kissed him on the cheek. "Hi Blondie." Lucky squeaked.

"Hey" She smiled and realized her arms were still rapped around him. She released him and Bolt and Zazza did a childish "Ohhhhh! Blondie and Lucky sitting in a tree. KISSING. First comes love, second comes marriage, third comes a baby in a golden carriage!"

Blondie tried to attack them and the twins edged her on. Soon Dean Thomas had appeared for the party and Bolt started holding up the sign. Pavarti and her sister Padma were the next to show up.

"Hey babes." Bolt threw his arms around their shoulders. "It's good to see you and your sister."

"Hi Bolt." Pavarti kissed him on the cheek. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"You look great." He complimented. She brushed her hair back out of her face and he tried not to look down her top. It was hard since their wasn't much of the top to begin with.

"I gotta get dressed too!" Blondie declared. "Did you get the dress?"

"In the backpack." Bolt nodded. Blondie grabbed the dress and rushed off to the toilets.

The next to arrive was Lee Jordan, then some sixth years Bolt didn't know and then Lavender Brown.

But the biggest surprised was yet to come. Blondie was greeting everyone, looking absolutely gorgeous when a young red headed girl appeared and Ron gasped. "Ginny what are you doing here?"

Bolt bobbed over to her and linked arms with her. She giggled and blushed the same colour as her hair. "Hello Ginny." Bolt smiled. "How are you dear?" He acted as if she was an old friend.

"I'm fine." She squeaked.

"What are you doing here?" Ron demanded.

Even her brother couldn't get the smile off her face. "I'm here for the party. I went to my friend Luna's place and we went from there."

A blonde haired girl with turnips hanging from her ears came up behind Ginny. "Hello." She said.

"Hi. I don't believe we've met." Bolt held out his hand. "Bolt Potter and you are?"

"Luna Lovegood." She replied. Bolt nodded and ringed her hand thoroughly.

"Since when are you going by Bolt Potter?" Blondie asked.

Bolt shrugged. "I think it sounds good. Like Bond. James Bond."

Zazza laughed. "I always thought of you like Cher. You know, having no last name."

"Gee, and I thought you meant he looked like Cher." Blondie joked.

Most of the people there missed the joke completely but Lavender was giggling as she was a muggleborn.

"Is that it?" Zazza looked around.

"Seems so." Bolt answered.

"Let's go then. Everyone wants to see you guys, I mean Bolt you were the only person to ever last thirteen years on the streets." Lucky explained as they walked out of the station looking quite conspicuous.

"I feel proud." Bolt laughed. People were eying him with a mix of disgust and pride. He had on one arm Ginny and on the other arm Pavarti.

"All you need now is a pimp hat." Zazza remarked as they continued down the street.

"You're just jealous since I have two and you have none." Bolt smirked dirtily.

"Excuse me I have" He pulled Padma against him and hissed in her ear. "What's your name?" "Padma" She whispered back.

"I have Padma here who is quite the young woman and makes up for two." Zazza finished.

Blondie rolled her eyes and continued with Lucky. Ron was looking murderous as Bolt walked along with Ginny and Pavarti. Whether it was jealously or brotherly protection it was funny to watch his face going maroon.

"We're on the home stretch now!" Lucky called over his shoulder as they turned down the dark alley that lead to the place. Bolt couldn't count the times he had sprinted along this alley trying to escape police, gangsters, his godfather, etc.

"And welcome" Lucky drawled. "To the place" He gestured with his arms wide open.

You could hear the bass of the music beating from the street. Lucky pulled back the piece of wire that was cut in the fence and waved his hand. "Ladies first."

Blondie ducked under the wire first, then Pavarti, Ginny, Padma, the twins, Ron, Dean, Lee and finally Zazza all ducked through. "Come on Bolt, get yer ass through."

Bolt smacked him in the head and crawled under the wire and Lucky followed him. "Zazza just head them through the kitchen window, yeah that one." Lucky called to them.

"So Bolt, wanna a joint?"

Bolt stopped dead. "What?"

"Do you want a joint?" He asked.

Bolt turned to him. "You're a dealer now?"

He nodded. "Of course tonight is all freebies. We're all family right?"

"You know Blondie will drop you in a sec if she finds out." Bolt remarked as he climbed in the window.

"I won't tell her, I'm hoping to make enough money so by the time I am eighteen I can get a place of my own and maybe get a legit job."

Bolt smiled. "Good for you, just don't go giving any drugs to the Hogwarts kids okay?"

Lucky nodded. "So do you want some or what?"

"I'm right for the moment." Bolt answered.

Lucky nodded and soon they felt the music get louder and were surged in by the crowd. Bolt had lost the others but knew most of the people and just danced with anyone. After an hour of dancing in the sweaty crowd he stumbled over to the table and grabbed a drink since he felt he was dying of thirst. He felt exhausted already. What was happening to him?

"Hey Bolt." Lucky came over with Blondie in tow. "How's it going?"

"Great" Bolt gulped down a beer. "I feel kinda tired though."

Lucky pressed something into his hand and whispered "It'll help." And went back to dancing with Blondie.

Bolt looked down in his hand and saw a small white pill. He shrugged and swallowed it down with the beer and went back to dancing.

He later found Ginny and the rest of the Hogwarts crew in the corner of the room looking almost petrified of the party around them.

Bolt swaggered over and grabbed Pavarti for a dance. She looked scared about leaving the safety of the corner but ventured out with Bolt.

He danced against Pavarti who was beginning to relax when he felt his stomach jolt. He bent over and threw up the content of his stomach on the floor. Pavarti jumped back in disgust as Bolt ran for the bathroom. He ran through and stuck his head in the filthy rusty toilet and continued to throw up.

"Bolt, dude" Zazza came in shortly after. "What happened? You usually can hold you liquor."

Bolt couldn't answer since he was still retching up his stomach in the toilet bowl.

"What's wrong with him?" Blondie asked, pushing past Zazza and looking down at Bolt.

"I dunno."

Bolt stopped vomiting and just sat for a few moments before standing up. "I'm good. Just a bad beer that's all." He reassured them.

He went back out on the dance floor and spotted Pavarti who was dancing awkwardly with Ron and Ginny. "Hey babes didn't forget me did you?" He slid his hand into Pavarti's.

She smiled and swayed with the music. "You feeling better?"

Bolt nodded and twirled her around. She laughed heartedly and flicked her hair again. Soon Bolt's lips were pressed hard against hers and she was pulling him closer. For Bolt that was the last thing he could remember. Unfortunately for everyone else it wasn't.

Bolt suddenly fell limp against Pavarti and she pushed him off of her. He plummeted to the floor and began to convulse.

Pavarti screamed and every eye turned to see him shaking on the floor madly. Blondie rushed forward and tipped him on his side as he began to make gagging noises. She thumped him on the back and he freely vomited on the floor.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" She commanded. "NOW!"

No one would face up to Blondie's fury. Most people decided to clear out before any sort of cavalry came. Lucky came and suggested they took him away from the place 'just in case'.

Blondie understood and soon Zazza was carrying him out through the fence and up the alley onto the street, where they rung for an ambulance.

Pavarti and Lavender were crying, most of the boys looked lost and afraid and Lucky was pale as a ghost.

"It's going to be okay Bolt." Blondie whispered. "It's gonna be okay."

LINE

As only one of them could get in the ambulance, the rest of the group ran to the hospital where they found out he'd taken something.

"We need to know what he took." The doctor asked, surveying them all.

"I didn't know he took anything." Zazza said faintly and the rest nodded. All except Lucky.

"He took an E."

"I beg your pardon?" The doctor and everyone in the group looked at him.

"Bolt took ecstasy." Lucky repeated.

The doctor nodded and moved off to speak with a nurse. Blondie turned to him. "You gave him drugs?" She asked angrily.

Lucky couldn't meet her eyes. He just nodded mutely.

"You stupid fuck!" Blondie shoved him. "Bolt could have died!"

"I'm sorry!" Lucky burst out. "I didn't think it would hurt him!"

"It was drugs!" Blondie screamed. "Of course it would hurt him!"

"Guys." Zazza interrupted. "What do we do about them?"

Blondie and Lucky turned to the seats of the waiting room where the Hogwarts partygoers had collapsed and looked stony-faced.

Blondie stepped forward and took charge. "I think you should all go home. What ever lies you told to get here just make some more up or something."

They all understood and began to leave when Pavarti pipped up. "Shouldn't we tell Professor Black about him?"

Zazza and Blondie faced each other, hoping someone would give the answer. Eventually Zazza said :

"No don't say anything to him. This never happened."

The group left and as it was so late at night (or early in the morning depending on which way you looked at it.) there were no others in the waiting room. They sat down and waited. Zazza had fallen asleep and was snoring (and drooling) lightly whilst Blondie and Lucky waited.

"I didn't know it would happen." Lucky repeated quietly.

Blondie turned to him and stroked his hair in an affectionate way. "I know Lucky, I know."

Lucky's hands were shaking uncontrollably as he held Blondie. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

"What?" She pulled away. He smiled and squeezed her hand. "I've always felt something for you and when you left I realized how bad it was."

She bit her lip in thought and thrust herself forward on him. His lips connected with hers and his hand slid up her top.

"Lucky" She breathed. "I don't want to do this, not while Bolt mightn't live through the night."

He move his hand and nodded. In the end he held her in a comforting fashion.

The seconds turned to minutes and the minutes turned to hours and soon it all melted together.

LINE

"Excuse me" A voice said. Blondie wondered who it was and then the previous nights events flashed through her mind and she sat up immediately.

A doctor (a different one to the night before) stood there with a clipboard in hand. "We need some information about the patient."

"Oh" Blondie said dejected.

The doctor ignored this and looked down at his clipboard. "The patients name is?"

"Bolt" Blondie automatically answered.

The doctor raised his eyebrows and Blondie added "Harry Potter."

He nodded and continued. "And he is how old?"

"Thirteen." She answered and looked over at the clock. It was 7.30, she'd been asleep a few hours. "Shouldn't have you asked these questions when he first came in?"

"Well your friend was in bad trouble and you all looked exhausted so I didn't push it."

She smiled and he asked her the next question. "Does he have a next of kin?"

"Yes." She answered. "His Godfather…….um…..Sirius Black."

"Is there anyway to contact him?"

Blondie shook her head. "I'm not sure how you could. They just moved you see and I don't think they have a phone." She made up elaborately.

"I see." She had a feeling he didn't believe her but didn't push the matter. He asked a number of other questions before leaving her alone. It was only then she noticed Lucky's arm laying protectively across her.

"Lucky." She shoved him and he snorted and blinked himself awake.

"Wazzit? Hey Blondie, how's Bolt?"

"I don't know, they would tell us yet." She answered.

"Bogus." Lucky sat up and kicked Zazza's heads off his legs. He fell to the ground with a thump and woke up.

"Whoa. Okay, I'm good." He jumped up. "How's Bolt?"

"Don't know." She said.

"Did you have to do that mate?" Zazza cranked his neck around and sat back down.

"Yep." Lucky answered and Zazza took a swipe at him.

"I'm going to find out what's going on." Blondie jumped up and marched over to the doctor.

"Think she'll find anything out?" Zazza asked and Lucky nodded. Blondie rushed back over and said quickly:

"They had to pump his stomach, he's still feeling a bit queasy but we can go see him!"

Before they had a chance to get to his room they met someone.

"Oh shit!" Zazza cursed when he saw them. Standing just outside Bolt's room was Sirius and Remus.

"Oh crap that ain't good." Lucky remarked.

Sirius spotted them and marched over to them. "Who gave it to him?" He growled.

Lucky gulped. "I did."

Sirius got so close that Lucky could feel the heat of his breath. "Why?"

"I---I---I" Lucky stammered and Blondie cut in. "We were all doing it."

Sirius turned in disbelief at her. "You were all doing it?"

Blondie nodded and continued, "We were all having a go at it at and Bolt joined in."

Sirius began to speak in a low growl." I don't want you going anywhere near Harry again. Is that clear? Go home." He looked around them and barked "NOW!"

Zazza and Lucky cringed but Blondie stood her ground. "That's not going to help! Bolt will run off you know, that was apart of the agreement!"

"He needs real friends, friends that won't do things like this!" Sirius shouted back.

Remus stepped forward as peace keeper. "Sirius look after Harry. Blondie, Zazza I'll take you home." He only just noticed Lucky was there.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Lucky., I'll get back to the place by myself." He backed away. "Bye guys."

"Bye Lucky" Blondie and Zazza murmured.

Sirius retreated back to Bolt's room where he was beginning to wake up.

"Sirius?" He wheezed and Sirius was by his side.

"Hey, how you feeling?"

Bolt blinked and seemed to realize where he was. "Oh shit."

Sirius smiled and brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Yes Harry you are very busted."

Bolt laughed and looked around. "Where's Remus and what happened to everyone else?"

"Remus took Blondie and Zazza home."

Bolt's face lit up. "Hang on a minute, how'd you find out I was here?"

"Harry James Potter do you honestly think I am that dumb to buy the whole story of 'Ron's invited me and Blondie and Zazza whom he's never met to his house' I knew you were up to something but I let it slide in good faith hoping that you would be doing something with the other Hogwarts students."

"Well I did." Bolt joked.

"Why'd you do it? Blondie was feeding me some cock and bull story about how everyone was taking it but she doesn't seemed to be the type who would bow to peer pressure like that so what did happen?"

"I felt tired and Lucky gave me something and said it would make me feel better. I didn't think to much of it and took it."

Sirius groaned. "Are you that stupid?"

Bolt shrugged. "Is that a trick question?"

"You better get some rest, you had a big night."

"What happened to everyone else?"

"I believe every one of them are in big trouble for going to a party unsupervised." Sirius answered.

"Bummer. Well at least I'm not in trouble."

Sirius laughed. "Oh you are but I'm letting you rest first."

"Alright I'll take advantage of this whilst I can." Bolt closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

LINE

"Do you think he meant it? He seemed pretty angry." Blondie asked.

They were sitting in Blondie's room as they had been grounded.

"He was upset besides Bolt would never ditched us, no matter what anyone says." Zazza supplied as Blondie paced across the room.

"And then there's Lucky I like him and everything but he's a bloody dealer!" Blondie ranted.

Zazza raised his eyebrows. "You like Lucky?"

Blondie blushed crimson. "He said he ---- loved me."

Zazza gasped. "No way! He did not!"

Blondie nodded and smiled guiltily. "We had a make out session at the hospital last night."

"Was that it?" Zazza knew Lucky and knew that he was the kind of guy to go all the way with a girl quickly.

She nodded. "We were going to go further but I was worried about Bolt to much."

"Be careful okay Blondie."

She smiled and hugged Zazza. "Thanks Zazza, you are the best friend ever!"

He laughed. "I know."

LINE

Well there you go! Blondie and Lucky are an item. But what about Bolt? Say tuned and you'll find out!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

A/N: Double post! What's the occasion you may ask? Well it's the end of the story.

I'm so relieved yet sad at the same time that it's finished. Some people may say I finished it quite suddenly but I found the storyline was starting to wander a bit. Whilst fun it is to watch Bolt get drunk, take drugs, offend people etc. it begins to wear a little thin after a while. This chapter will begin to spin the whole story into a new direction and the final chapter will leave you begging me for more (okay over exaggeration but you know what I mean.)

For more info on the sequel see the next chapter and my bio for details.

* * *

Chapter 21

Once back at Hogwarts Bolt was called to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately.

"I cannot say exactly how many complaints from parents about you but I can tell you that the number was immense." Dumbledore said sternly.

Bolt sat crossed armed in a chair opposite him with Remus and Sirius either side of him.

"Whilst your shenanigans happened outside school it was during school hours in which you advertised the party." Continued Dumbledore.

"Look I don't care." Bolt interrupted. "Give me detention, expel me, arrest me, I don't care." He said it with such carelessness, supporting his declaration.

Dumbledore sighed. "I am not expelling you, nor can I do anything at all. However if I or any other Hogwarts staff catch you with anything illicit you will be punish severely. As it is you are being monitored very carefully." Dumbledore looked to Sirius and Remus. "Care to add anything else?"

"Yes." Sirius said. "He's not seeing Blondie and Zazza anymore."

"What?" Bolt jumped out of the chair. "You can't do it! We agreed!"

"Harry the agreement was that if you saw Blondie and Zazza every weekend then you would stay out of trouble and clearly it hasn't happened." Remus supplied.

"If I stay out of trouble then will I get to see them?" Bolt asked.

Sirius looked to Remus who looked to Dumbledore who nodded. "If you stay out of trouble for one month we will let you see them."

"Fine. I solemnly swear that I will not do any wrong doings for the next month." Bolt put an arm across his chest.

"That also doesn't mean you can slack off for a month. Do the work or don't see your friends. Clear?" Remus added.

Bolt grinded his teeth together as his idea was foiled. "Crystal."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Now that; that is settled I can ask you both about exams."

"Exams?" Sirius said the word like it was a bad taste.

Dumbledore nodded. "To get into fourth year next year Harry must past the third year exams. Now I know you have been trying to skim through three years work in a few months but I think you should concentrate on third year work from now until the exams."

"Great" Bolt rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore continued to speak but Bolt stopped listening. He looked around the office bored as Remus and Sirius conversed with him.

"What if I fail?" Bolt piped up suddenly.

Sirius smiled. "You won't."

"Thanks for the reassurance but seriously what if I fail?" Bolt asked.

They had obviously hadn't thought it as an event likely to happen but Bolt thought it highly possible since he didn't think he was smart enough.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." Remus patted him on the shoulder. In other words, Bolt thought, we have no idea.

"We also have to address the topic of---" Bolt didn't hear Dumbledore's words as a sharp pain shot through his scar and he screamed. The room went out of focus as Bolt hit the floor.

* * *

His face was twisted into a vicious smile. Under the cloak he held the wand, watching and waiting. The house elf lay dead on the kitchen floor as he waited for the one who had imprisoned him for all those years. From the moment he'd laid eyes upon the story of Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black had he began to wake from his trance. It had enraged him that he had been free to look for his master and instead chose the life of a rat.

Pathetic. But he would get his comeuppance. As would the rest.

The door opened and footsteps thumped throughout the house. This was it, he was ready all he had to do was wait for the right moment.

"Winky!" Barty Crouch gasped looking down upon the elf's body. He did not notice that his son was so close, practically breathing on him.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you loved the house elf more than I." He said cruelly.

Crouch looked up as his son threw off the cloak that had concealed him. He pointed the wand in his face.

"Oh father how I would have loved you to see what I have installed for the wizarding world but unfortunately you will get in the way of my plans." He drawled.

Crouch stood speechless as his son continued with his speech. "So goodbye dear Father, I wish I could have given you a more painful death but I cannot spare time for you." His grin widened. "Avada Kedavra."

The green light hit Crouch and he fell to the ground lifelessly next to Winky.

"Goodbye Father, I won't miss you" he said as he walked over the bodies and of into the night.

* * *

Bolt's eyes snapped open. His whole body was shaking, he'd just witnessed murder. He looked around and saw he was in the hospital wing. He'd been there once before when he visited Ron.

The place was empty and judging by the light outside it looked around midday. It had been early evening when he was in Dumbledore's office which was not a good sign.

He slid slowly out of the bed and placed his bare feet slowly on the floor. He crept out of the hospital wing and into the hall.

"Where is everyone?" Bolt glanced about the empty hallway.

Shrugging he headed in the direction of the Great Hall; he was hungry and would find some people there.

"Harry!" Bolt turned and saw Hermione walking with an arm full of books.

"Hey Hermione, what's up?" He greeted her.

She smiled and shifted the books onto one arm. "I heard that you passed out and I visited you in the hospital wing but you were still unconscious."

Bolt's brow furrowed. "I was in there for one day."

Hermione looked surprised. "You've been out for about a week and a half now."

His jawed dropped. "What? I couldn't be. Nothing happened! My scar just started hurting."

"Your scar is cursed and possibly being around magic could be messing with it." Hermione suggested. "Or maybe it was the drugs."

Bolt sighed. He knew that would come back to haunt him. "Could be." He said stiffly.

Hermione shrugged "Listen I have to go to my next class but if you want to talk later I'll be in the library."

"Sure." Bolt said and Hermione began to walk off.

"Hey" He called and she turned to him. "Thanks."

She smiled and went off to her next class. Bolt continued to the Great Hall but was stopped inevitably by Filch who dragged him back to the hospital wing.

"Found him wandering the halls." Filch said as he dragged Bolt by the collar.

"I was hungry and I couldn't see anyone!" Bolt protested as he faced the angry matron.

"Worried us all to death!" She scorned him. "If you were hungry I could have gotten something!"

Bolt was pushed back to his bed. He wasn't too happy about being dragged and shoved by the adults but did not voice his opinion.

He did get lunch though and had thirds of it. He hadn't eaten in a week and was ravenous.

"So are there any hot nurses to give me a sponge bath?" Bolt wiggled his eyebrows at Madam Pomfrey who was cleaning his lunch tray. She narrowed her eyes at him and shoved a potion into his hands.

"Drink it." She said icily and took off with the tray.

It was green and bubbling. From experience Bolt knew not to drink anything that was an abnormal colour. He tipped it into a flower vase beside him and when Madam Pomfrey came back he passed the goblet back with no comment.

Remus and Sirius came to visit him the moment class was out. He did not mention what he saw whilst he was out.

"I still don't see why I can't leave I'm fine." Bolt groaned to them.

"Harry you passed out and were unconscious for over a week for no apparent reason. It's something to be worried about." Remus explained.

"But I'm fine!" Bolt exclaimed. "I just had my stomach pumped so that might have something to do with it."

"Do you remember anything while you were unconscious?" Sirius asked.

"No." The dream didn't matter. It was a dream. But it was so real. _"Too real." _Said something within. _"Have you ever had a dream that real?" _No. Bolt thought.

"…And that is why you have to stay." Sirius finished explaining.

"Oh alright." Bolt had no idea what was just said.

"We'll bring you school books so you can study for the exams." Said Remus.

"Great." Bolt said sarcastically.

Either Remus didn't pick up on the sarcasm or choose to ignore it as he continued.

"I think this will be a good arrangement since you really need to buckle down and study."

"Yep." He was just answering yes or a remark to give the illusion that he was listening.

"Is there anything you remember before passing out?" Sirius asked.

Bolt but his lip in thought. "My scar burned like my head was going to split open."

Sirius looked alarmed while Remus's expression was weary.

"Time's up." Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"But I'm a teacher!" Sirius protested.

"I don't care. Mr. Potter is my patient and he needs rest." She scowled.

"I just slept for over a week!" Bolt groaned.

"Come on Sirius. We can talk to Harry later when we bring back his books." Remus stood up.

Bolt waved them off and pestered Madam Pomfrey with some jokes.

"A man walks into a bar with a giraffe and they sit down to drink. After a few drinks the giraffe passes out. As the man goes to walk out the barman goes 'you can't leave that lying in here!' and the man goes 'it's not a lion, it's a giraffe!" Bolt laughed.

She continued to ignore him until his jokes began to get dirty. "Mr. Potter if you do not stop I will have to restrain you." She snapped after he had told a particularly dirty joke.

"I have Harry's books" Remus appeared after a few hours.

"Good! He can leave me in peace!" She barked and bustled back to her office.

Remus turned to him. "Should I ask?"

Bolt shook his head and Remus placed the books on his side table. "That's all you should need. If you need any help just ask Sirius or me."

Picking up a potions book he soon found a potion that made you laugh indestructibly. "So trying that one."

Remus frowned at him. "How do you find these things?"

Bolt shrugged. "I'm clever."

Remus soon left him to study and the hours trickled into days, which trickled into weeks and soon a month had past and Bolt was ready for the exams. He sat with the rest of third year and passed much to his surprise.

The memory of the man who killed his father was buried deep in his mind. It resurfaced one night in April………

* * *

The Riddle House, despite the fact that the Riddles had long ago died it was still called that. In the village of Little Hangleton in sat, now decrepit. At one point it had been the centre of such a storm – the murder of the Riddle family.

Fifty years ago, when the house had been impressive and well kept, Tom Riddle and his parents were found dead in the drawing room. Found by the maid who ran up the street screaming.

A man had been accused of the murder; Frank Bryce, the Riddle's gardener. He swore on his grave though that he had not killed the Riddles. There was no proof and he was let go. He returned to the house and remained there until this day.

Now seventy-seven Frank still kept watch over the Riddle house. He made sure people (the teenagers from the village) didn't vandalize it.

It was Frank's bad leg that woke him. He limped to the kitchen intending to refill his hot water bottle when he saw lights glittering in the upper windows of the house.

He forgo the idea of the water bottle and went back upstairs to get dressed and retrieve the old key to the house.

He set off towards the house, doing a quick scan of windows to see if they were loose. There was no sign of forced entry and he continued to the door. Once in the house he made his way to where he had saw the light but stopped dead when he heard someone coming down the hall.

Soon he had (what he assumed to be) a flashlight in his face.

"Did you find him?" A cold voiced asked from the end of the hall.

Frank could now see the boy and was surprised to see he was a full grown man. Then he noticed that what he had thought was a flashlight turned out to be a stick.

"Yes Master. Shall I dispose of him?" The man called back.

"Do it now."

Frank had raised his cane to knock the man over the head but a flash of green light stopped him. The light that killed him.

* * *

Thump. Bolt had fallen of the chair in the common room that had been his bed.

"Shit" He mumbled as he picked himself of the floor. He had to tell someone, it wasn't by luck that he was dreaming about the same man again. This was significant. His scar was in a dulling pain. He needed to tell someone.

He knew he wouldn't be able to speak to Hermione until morning. He had once tried to get into the girls dormitories and it hadn't worked well. He could tell Sirius or Remus but he could get busted for wandering the halls.

After a moment of silence he shrugged."Fuck it." He said and went out the portrait hole.

* * *

"Sirius" Bolt hissed. His godfather didn't stir so he tried a sharp jab in the side.

"Go away" Sirius mumbled into his pillow. Bolt rolled his eyes and smack him in the head.

He opened one eye and whispered: "Who's there?"

"Your wonderful godson." He snapped.

With a wave of his wand the lights were up and he had sat up. "What's going on?"

Bolt shrugged. "Just felt like talking."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You woke me up at three in the morning for that?"

Bolt lost his nerve. He just nodded and made for the door.

"Oh no!" Sirius jumped in front of him. "You woke me up. Something's wrong."

Bolt sighed. "Don't laugh."

Sirius wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I promise I won't laugh."

The story eventually came spilling out about the two dreams and Sirius sat attentively.

"It's not by chance that I dreamt about the same man twice committing murder is it?" Bolt said.

Sirius shook his head. "I need to talk to Dumbledore. It just seems too weird for it to be a coincidence." He stood up and Bolt looked up surprisingly.

"Now? You want us to see him now?" He said.

"I'd get Remus but you know." Sirius waved his hand at the window and Bolt knew it was full moon.

With Sirius he felt safer, he always felt safer with another person. Sirius knew where to go even in the dark; Bolt had almost ended up in the Astronomy Tower because it was that hard to see.

When they reached Dumbledore's office Sirius spoke the password and they proceeded up the stairs.

He was awake, looked as if he hadn't intended to sleep that night. "Hello. What do I owe this late or early visit?" He smiled.

Sirius explained it this time, with Bolt intervening when he felt necessary. When they had finished Dumbledore sat in deliberation.

"Has your scar ever hurt before Harry?" He asked.

Bolt thought for a moment. "Yes." He answered slowly. "A few years ago, it just started burning for no reason."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ah yes. That would have been when Professor Quirrel was defeated. No other times?"

Bolt shook his head. "None that I can remember."

Dumbledore surveyed them both with his blue eyes, making Bolt feel like he had x-ray vision. "That will be all. There's nothing to worry about. I suggest going back to bed. Sirius has classes in a few hours." He smiled.

Bolt felt reassured. If there was one thing he knew it was that Dumbledore was clever and a man he could trust. He followed Sirius out and headed back to the common room.

* * *

Dying to know how it ends. Well with one click you will find out! 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: see first chapter.

A/N: At last the final chapter of the Street Life. First off I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this. Your support helped me finish it.

There is a sequel; on my bio it is being called The Street Life: Goblet of Fire but that's only its working title. As I have many writing commitments and other things I cannot write the sequel straight away, it will (hopefully) pop up sometime around January next year. So keep an eye out!

* * *

Chapter 22

Bolt never knew if his second dream was real, he had kept an eye out for news of a wizarding murder but nothing came. Bolt disregarded the dream and was riding a high since he was allowed to go into fourth year with everyone else next year, he would need tutoring but the teachers (apart from Snape) thought he could manage.

It was the last week of school and Bolt was looking forward to the holidays. Ron was talking about the Quiddich World Cup and being able to get tickets. It would also mean since he had been fairy well behaved that he would get to see Blondie and Zazza again.

Currently sitting in the library was Bolt, receiving vital study materials from Hermione.

"This one would be good; you said that you had trouble with potions." Hermione waved a large thick book. "And this one would give you a start on next years charm work; you said you did fairly well with charms." She placed another book in Bolt's arms.

"I need something on practical defence against the dark arts, I passed the written but I suck at the magical part." Bolt explained over the pile of books.

She nodded and ran her finger along the book spines. "This one might work." She added to the pile. She looked at someone behind Bolt and called. "Hello Professor Lupin!"

"Hello Hermione. I see you're helping Harry for next year." Remus smiled. "I'm sure Harry has you to thank for passing his exams." Hermione blushed. She had given him a lot of help in studying for the exams. She seemed to know all the right books he needed plus she was fun to be around.

"Harry did plenty himself." She replied.

Bolt rolled his eyes and said: "Is there a reason you're here or do you just like flirting with Hermione?"

Remus turned to him and in his teacher voice told him: "I am not flirting with a student." His voice changed and he continued. "I was just seeing if you had seen Sirius I haven't seen him all day and I had a feeling he is up to no good."

"Nope haven't seen him. Maybe he is meeting that girl he met at the Hogs Head last week." Bolt supplied.

"Yes that would make sense." Nodded Remus.

"Sirius needs to get laid. He's been in prison for twelve years. If I were him I would have gotten a hooker the moment I got out." Bolt added.

"That's disgusting." Hermione gasped.

Remus sighed and shook his head. He left Hermione and Harry to bicker and continued looking for Sirius.

* * *

Turned out that Sirius had been planning the master prank for the end of year feast. He had been redecorating everyplace he could. The Slytherin common room, the Great Hall, Dungeons and many classrooms had been turned bubblegum pink.

He had also become Fred and George Weasley's new mentor. He explained about his days at Hogwarts, pranking and full of mischief whilst Fred and George explained their business that they were hoping to start.

"You shouldn't corrupt students like that." Remus had scolded. But Sirius became a legend once more and received much more respect than fear now.

On the night of the final feast, Bolt had been reading in the common room and had fallen asleep.

* * *

Barty Crouch walked slowly up the driveway. Cloaked in darkness. He couldn't believe the simplicity of his master's plan but did not voice his thoughts.

With a swift knock an old woman answered the door. "Avada Kedavra." She fell limp and he stepped over her body.

"Mrs. Figg who is it?" A female voice called. He smiled and headed down the small hallway. He stood in the doorway of the room where a white blonde headed girl sat on a bare bed.

"Hello." She greeted him lazily as if she was used to strange men in her room.

He looked down upon her. "You Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

She shook her head. "Nope. We have had sex many times though but I do not love him. I love Zazza and we often have threesomes." She laughed. "Write that in your newspaper."

She thought he was a reporter, he decided now was the opportune moment and lifted his wand.

She straightened up immediately. "Don't point that at me!" She snapped.

He was about to curse her when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned and saw a fist fly into his face.

He fell on the ground with a thump. He had forgotten about the boy. He stood there looking triumphant. He raised his wand once more but received a swift kick in the ribs from the girl.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked and stood on his hand, forcing the wand down. She picked it up and twirled it in her fingers. "Not so tough now are we?"

He smiled. "No more kiddy games." He took the boy out first. He pulled his hand quickly from under the girl's foot which overbalanced her. He launched forward and grabbed the boy by the neck with one hand. He saw a glass of water sitting on the side table and smashed it hard on the boys head. He fell limp, not dead just as his master had asked.

The girl had jumped back up and swung hard at him. He felt his jaw being dislocated. Nothing that a few spells couldn't fix. She no longer had the wand, it lay next to the bed, forgotten. He rolled out of her foots path snatched the wand. He lifted it and shot a spell at her. She let out a gasp and fell to the ground.

Phase one of the plan was now complete.

* * *

"NO!" Bolt screamed and sat up. Still in the common room though now the feast was well underway. He had to tell Remus and Sirius now. He didn't even remember leaving his chair or running at all. All he could remember was chanting to himself. _It's just a dream. It's just a dream. _Over and over.

Bursting into the Great Hall he startled many but ignored them as he sprinted to the teachers table.

"Blondie, Zazza, the man" He moaned as he got up there.

"Harry what's wrong, what's going on?" Sirius asked.

"Blondie and Zazza were attacked by the man." Bolt wheezed. "We need to get to the house in case he hasn't left yet."

Sirius wheeled Bolt by the shoulders and led him to the fireplace. "I'll go first." Sirius disappeared in a green flame and Bolt followed.

* * *

The first thing Bolt saw when he appeared in the house was Mrs. Figg's body laying at the door. He ran down to Blondie's room and there was nothing. It was a mess from the scuffle with Blondie, Zazza and the man. Where Zazza had been hit the carpet was stained with blood.

After seeing the massive amount of blood he didn't remember much. Everything seemed to bur together, Sirius taking him back to Hogwarts, being questioned by Dumbledore then answering the wizard version of police's questions.

He walked through his final day at Hogwarts in a daze and boarded the train with everyone else. As he sat in the compartment alone (he had told everyone who approached him to piss off) he decided what he was going to do.

He would find Blondie and Zazza. He would have another dream he was sure of it now. He would get Lucky and the others to help. They knew and respected Blondie and Zazza and would kill for them.

He wouldn't tell anyone of his plan. He knew that this man and his 'master' were after him and he would not endanger anyone else. He would show them what happened when you messed with street kids.

The train was almost at London and Bolt realized that almost a year had past since he had run into Sirius and changed his life. To think that one year ago he would have been still stealing to keep himself alive.

He would save the only family he had ever known, with or without the help of others.

* * *

Epilogue

So on that day when the train pulled to a holt, Harry "Bolt" Potter climbed off the train dressed in his old street clothes and walked off from Kings Cross station with nothing but a wand, the clothes on his back and a plan of revenge……..

* * *

How was that for an ending? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read this work. It means a lot when you have over twenty reviews per chapter. Makes it feel worth it. 

Please check out my tripod website, it's going under a major remake and will be full of news and titbits for the sequel. If you have a question about the sequel or anything else please send it in and I'll add it to the FAQ.

Thank you

Samara Morgan 101.


End file.
